Four Seasons
by Screaming Siopao
Summary: Two young children pinkie promise to always be best friends. But what if they are separated, forcing their relationship to become hundreds of miles apart? Read as a childhood bond gradually blossoms into the sweetest type of love. Complete.
1. Accident

_**Screaming Siopao: **_Woohoo! I'm back with another **GALS** ficcie! Main pairing is Rei (OOC in beginning) and Aya. Romance. Maybe drama and some comedy/humor. Oh, and I think I've gotten a TINY bit better in grammar and stuff these past few.. months. Please enjoy Four Seasons! (:

Okay, I was supposed to upload this story weeks ago, but my dad unhooked the computer where my story was! I was going to wait until he plugged the PC back in, but who knows when that'll be .. so I just decided to write everything over again! And now the first few chappies are done. Thanks for waiting, people!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Super GALS!, the characters from it, nor do I profit from this. T^T

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

((And if needed, this means I'm talking during the story, 'kay?))

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER ONE - ACCIDENT**

The world is varied with many different kinds of people. We all have diverse personalities, interests, and goals in life. But, how is it that two individuals with clashing lifestyles can possibly come across each other? This is what you ask yourself when you are surrounded by the many friends and relatives that you love .. You think how fortunate you are to be with that person and wonder how you came upon meeting them .. Was is all random luck? One of those "right place at the right time" sort of things? Or can we perhaps state that it was more like, oh, say, _fate_?

**o0o0o0o**

It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo. There were people shopping, birds chirping, and children playing .. but let's focus on one particular child. A sweet little seven year old girl named Aya Hoshino.

Life for Aya wasn't as great compared to other children in Tokyo, for she had no family to live with. She lived in a shelter for homeless children where a kind nun took her in about two years ago. Things got pretty tough for her, even though they do provide her an education and take very good care of her. She was a very bright young girl, although she did not have such a bright life. But it wasn't always like this .. Aya did, in fact, have a family and a true home at one point.

A few years ago, Aya's father left her and her mother to join the armed forces. But, seven months later, he was unfortunately killed in his line of duty. Ms. Hoshino grieved over her beloved husband's death, but had no time to be depressed. She had a five year old daughter to support and feed. Ms. Hoshino now had to work late at night just as well as in the morning so she could mainstay their current living.

It was a summer night, the day Aya lost her home. There was an accident that happened while Aya was home by herself. Yes, I know, Aya had irresponsible parents for just leaving her alone. Although, her mother always was kind and loved and cared for her a lot. But Aya's mother was young and yet had a lot to learn about parenting. Moving along .. the stove in their kitchen was left unwatched. And well, you get the picture. The kitchen and living room rapidly burned into a crisp. Aya was terrified and crawled out of her bedroom window. They had a one-story house, mind you. She ran. She ran away alone .. and had no where to go. Until she found a kind old lady running a small foster center at a church.

The moment that young Aya saw her own home burning down cut her deep inside. It was as if everything that ever happened in her life was being taken away from her .. getting ripped away from her heart. The _happy _memories spent with her father and mother .. burned into ashes.

After that, Aya was announced missing. Ms. Hoshino had no money to hire people who could search for her venerated daughter. The only daughter she had and cared for, gone and out of her reach. But Aya realized that she must live as a lone wolf now. But she was too young to notice that her life wasn't actually what you call "average living". She thought of the cup as half full, if you know what I mean.

But, as of now, our young Aya is healthy, playful, and very much _alive _..

**o0o0o0o**

Aya played with the ball she always carried around with her. She ran up and down the streets of neighborhoods bouncing her favorite toy. She threw it up in the air while passing by a development, but she wasn't quite paying attention to her surroundings. The ball flew off and accidentally hit a young boy in the head. He fell flat out on the ground with a loud THUD.

"Oww!!" the boy yelled as he fell on the pavement face down, leg twitching.

"Oh!" Aya cringed at the painful sight. "Sorry!" she yelped as she ran up to him after retrieving her ball.

"Ouch .. you should watch where you're throwing that thing," the lad said as he sat up rubbing his head. "You could really give someone permanent brain damage!"

"I- I'm sorry .. really," she apologized again, but with more sincerity.

"F- forget it. It's alright, I guess," the boy said looking away, with a big "x" bandage on his head. "Uh, do you live around here? I've never seen you before."

"Uhmm, no, not really," she replied.

"So, where are you from?" he questioned.

"Uhm," she thought. How could she say she had no real home? "I stay with .. my _a-aunt_. A few blocks from here," she lied.

"Oh," he replied curiously. "How old are you?"

"S- seven."

"Me too! I live in that house over there," he pointed to a nice, big house a few doors away. "My name's Rei," He put out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh .. I'm Aya," she said shyly as she shook the grinning Rei's hand. He looked ecstatic to be meeting another kid. But of course, a lot of young children are.

"REI!" called a woman from down the street.

"Oh, That's my mom! Well, uh, I guess I'll see you later Aya!" he said as he waved at her while running to his house.

"Oh .. bye," she said waving back, as she faintly smiled.

Aya skipped down the road humming a happy tune. How long has it been since she got acquainted with a new person? Meeting someone new had truly made her day. But the next thing that happened ended it.

Aya was about to cross a quiet street. She looked both ways before crossing, of course. She was already in the middle of the road when a speeding car, probably with a drunk driver inside, came rushing out of nowhere. Aya saw the vehicle coming from the corner of her eye.

"Wha-- ?" But before Aya could finish saying that one word, she was hit with such a force. Luckily, the driver slammed the brakes a small distance from Aya so it didn't have as great of an impact.

Aya was still on the ground .. Fortunately, she was still a LITTLE conscious. The driver, not knowing what to do, panicked and drove off. Aya put her hand up to her head and realized that blood was slowly trickling down her face. Her body was in anguish and her legs trembled. She used her remaining strength to crawl to the sidewalk. She immediately remembered Rei pointing out where his house was.

_"It .. it was that one,"_ she thought as she looked at the largest house on the block and started to limply walk towards it. Aya walked up their yard and rang the doorbell. _"Ouch .. nngh .. e- everything hurts." _She started to cry. This was just too much pain to bear for a little girl. She then collapsed right there on the Otohata porch. Someone answered the door. It was Rei's mother.

"Yes, hello? May I -- " she looked down, stared a while, then finally yelled loudly for her husband.

"What's wrong!?" Mr. Otohata came to the door followed by Rei. "A- a girl?" he said in a flustered way.

"Hey, that's my friend!" Rei pointed out. "A- Aya? Wake up!" He started to shake her shoulder. "Dad, what's wrong with her?"

"She looks badly injured. Rei, don't shake her like that. I'm guessing she just fainted. I'll see." Rei's father was luckily a doctor.

Moments passed. Mr. Otohata took Aya to his clinic and had her x-rayed and such. He had the nurses get her bandaged up in the major spots, but he thought she was okay enough to take her back home to his house that night .. maybe ..

Meanwhile, Rei was at home spazzing.

"Mom! What if Aya dies!?"

"No, Rei, Aya won't die .. don't think like that .. your dad knows what he's doing," Ms. Otohata tried calming down her son.

Ms. Otohata was a kind woman. I'd say she looked like she was about in her mid thirties or so. She had straight dark brown hair that came to her shoulders and had dark lavender eyes. She had a very calm aura around her. She was usually very successful in calming Rei down. But this time, it wasn't going too well.

"But I just met Aya, mom .. I wanted to see if she could play tomorrow," Rei pouted, truly upset.

"Oh, Rei, it'll be alright. She'll be fine. If Aya is okay, your father will take her home later tonight, and you can play when she gets better."

"I hope you're right," Rei said sadly. "Aya .. it's okay, mom said you'll be fine.." he sighed. "Well, at least I hope so .."

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER ONE - ACCIDENT: END.**

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ Okaayy! Chapter one is set. This is my second Super GALS! ficcie and my third fic to put on the website. I hope this story was okay and that people will like it! Please review. (:

And maybe check out my other Gals! fic? xD


	2. Promise

_**Screaming Siopao: **_Sorry for the LATE update! Blame school!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Super GALS! or the characters from it.

_**Recap!:**_ _Moments passed. Mr. Otohata took Aya to his clinic and had her x-rayed and such. He had the nurses get her bandaged up in the major spots, but he thought she was okay enough to take her back home to his house that night .. maybe .._

_Meanwhile, Rei was at home spazzing._

_"Mom! What if Aya dies!?"_

_"No, Rei, Aya won't die .. don't worry .. your dad knows what he's doing," Ms. Otohata tried calming down her son._

_Ms. Otohata was a kind woman. She was a little younger than mid-aged. I'd say she looked about thirty-two or so. She had dark brown hair that came to her mid-back and had dark lavender eyes. She had a very calm aura around her. She was usually very successful in calming Rei down. But this time .. it wasn't going too well._

_"But I just met Aya, mom .. I wanted to see if she could play tomorrow .." Rei truly was upset._

_"Oh .. Rei, it'll be fine. If she's okay, your father will take her home later tonight._

_"Aya .. You'll be alright," Rei sighed. "Well, I hope so .." __**(End recap!)**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER TWO - PROMISE**

Young Rei awoke from his sleep due to the bright, sunny light entering his room._ "Huh? It's morning ..?"_

He ran down from his room early to see Aya. He looked at the couch. She wasn't there. _"Maybe she was too injured and Dad had to leave her at the hospital .." He sighed in disappointment. "Oh wait! The guest room!" _

Rei ran to the guest room. On the bed was Aya, who was delicately sleeping. She looked so peaceful .. almost like a little angel.

"She's asleep .. Oh man!" he said a bit annoyed. He walked closer and knelt down in front of Aya, and got very close to her face. Rei started well.. uh, poking her cheek. "Hellooo, wake up.." he whispered as he poked away. Nada. Rei sighed in disappointment and started to walk away .. but suddenly, Aya grumbled softly. Rei's face lit up as she started to slowly open her eyes. "Hi!" Rei popped up from "nowhere" and greeted her. Quite loudly, I should add.

"Ah!" Aya jumped, for she was startled.

"Are you okay now?" he asked concerned.

"Well, my body still hurts. . . so, uhm, where am I?"

"My house.. don't you remember?"

"Not really .. my head hurts .."

"Oh you're up, I see," Mr. Otohata came into the room with his wife. Aya just stared at them and was feeling a bit nervous. I mean, it was like, who were these people?

"Uh .. uhm .. " Aya was stuttering and looked down.

"Don't worry Aya! That's just my dad .. he's really nice. And there's my mom!" Ms. Otohata waved at her. Aya slightly waved back.

"Oh dear, you must be exhausted .. let's get you some food and you can tell us what happened," Ms. Otohata said. Aya nodded.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"WHAT? A CAR!?" Rei practically screamed into her ear.

"Y- yes." Aya said uncomfortably.

"That explains the cracked rib .. but don't worry, I'll make sure you're okay. So, where are your parents? Where do you live?" Mr. Otohata interrogated.

"I, uhmm .. I don't have a home .. there was an accident .. my daddy left me, and my mommy .." she paused, "I don't know where she is .. "

"O- oh my .. " whispered Ms. Otohata. There was an awkward silence.

"Can she stay with us!?" Rei suddenly asked.

"W- what?" both of the parents asked in unison.

"She has no home .. and doesn't know where her parents are .. so she should stay here!"

Mr. Otohata seemed okay with it. He turned to his wife. "Well? What do you think?"

"Well .. I don't know .." she said, but Rei gave her the whole puppy dog play. Then she looked at the poor injured Aya on the couch and felt so much pity. "Oh, what the heck. Sure! She can be sort of like a daughter to me. Who by the way, never turned up," she playfully glared at her son and he pouted.

"Mou, mom you're mean!" Rei playfully said. "Com'on, Aya! Let's go play!" He grabbed her hand but his dad said she wasn't quite ready to get up yet. So instead of going out to play by himself like any other kid, you know what Rei did? He stayed by Aya's side, comforting her as he sat next to the bed. All day long.

**ONE MONTH LATER ..**

"Hey! Hey, Aya-chan!" Rei called out.

"What? Me ..? Aya- ch-chan ..?" she asked herself, but Rei heard.

"Yeah, you! You'll be Aya-CHAN now," he happily said. These two have been friends for about a month now and have been pretty inseparable. Aya's gotten adjust to things, including her new school. She's in Rei's class so they also talk in school. "So, do you want to play on the swings at recess today?"

"Sure!" She smiled. It's not like she had any other choice. She hadn't made much friends in school anyway. It was just usually her and Rei. And they liked it like that.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Rei was sitting on the swings at recess time in school that day. He hadn't been waiting for long, but a kid gets impatient pretty easily, you know. He hung his head and sighed.

"Hmm .. where's Aya? She said she'd be here .." Rei disappointingly said to himself. He then looked up and just then he saw Aya walking by herself a small distance away. "Aya-chan!" He called out. Rei jumped off of the swing and ran towards her, screaming her name. She turned around and gasped.

"Rei ..!" Aya said. She quickly spun around and dashed away from him.

"Huh?" he creased his eyebrows in confusion. "Come back, Aya!" Rei ran faster. He was quite an athlete for his age. And since he was very athletic, plus cute, he was just about every little girl's crush in his grade. ((Playa, playa!! Harhar.)) _"W- why is she running away from me?"_

"S- stop following me!" she said this in a somewhat upset tone. Rei caught up and softly took her by the arm.

"Aya!" he said as he gasped for air. He was tired and sweating. Rei collapsed on the ground taking Aya with him. "W- Why were you trying to get away from me?" He looked her straight in the eye and kept a hold on her arm.

Aya started crying. Actually, it looked as if she'd been crying for some time now. "I- I'm sorry," she said in a shaky voice. "It was just.. these girls.. and I--"

"What girls? You're not talking about Momoko and her friends are you?" Rei asked seriously and as if he suddenly knew what was going on. Aya nodded. Rei knew that Momoko picked on just about every girl in their class. She was just a rich, stuck up, snot-nosed, annoying ((Okay, you get the point)) little girl.

"They've been making fun of me and told me not to--"

"Aya.. Aya-chan don't pay attention to them.. they're just jealous of you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Jealous? But why?"

"Uhh .. Well, you're smart and. . uhh, p-pretty, " Rei said with a slight blush. Aya giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Rei, but you don't understand. I really think that we shouldn't be talk--"

"HOSHINO!" a loud yell came from down the playground. It was Momoko with her little "possy" who saw Rei and Aya still sitting on the grass. "Hey, didn't I tell you to stop talking to my Otohata-kun!?"

"I'm sorry, Momoko .." Aya said looking terrified, "I was just--"

"Shut up!" Momoko roughly pushed Aya away. ((Geez, violent seven-year-olds aren't they?)) "I don't want to hear it!"

"Hey! Don't hit her!" Rei said angrily and stepped in front of Aya to protect her.

"Oh, but Otohata-kun .." Momoko said innocently, "ever since _she_ came here we never talk anymore .." she pouted.

"That doesn't mean it's right to hurt people. Especially my friends. If you wanted to talk to me, you should have just done it .. but I'm not sure if I want to anymore. Com'on, Aya-chan," Rei said as he helped Aya up.

"A- Aya-_**chan**_??" Momoko said in disbelief. Just then, the teacher called for all the kids to come back inside. "Hmph!" Momoko stomped off with her followers right behind her.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked as he walked with Aya towards the school.

Aya sniffled a bit. "I'll be fine .. " she whispered.

"Don't worry .. I'll make sure Momoko doesn't bother you anymore," Rei promised. "She has some .. issues. And she thinks that I'm her very own property," he said in disgust.

"Th- thanks." She then took his hand and held onto it. "You're a really great friend, Rei.. kun."

Rei slightly blushed because of the sudden contact. "Ah, erm.. y- you're welcome," he stuttered. "Anytime, Aya-ch-chan."

That day, Rei and Aya's friendship went to the next level. No, not boyfriend-girlfriend .. they're seven for Pete's sake! We're talking about the _children's_ version of the 'next level' here. The two promised to always be with each other. To protect each other. To support each other. This was a promise not to be broken by either of the two. Rei and Aya were now, truly BEST FRIENDS.

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER ONE - PROMISE: END.**

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ Okay, Rei is pretty much out of character. But com'on, he's a cheesy little kid. He's allowed to smile, laugh, and be cute. xD

Ohh, and what makes the suffixes "-chan" and "-kun" so special?

_"-chan and -kun are more affectionate terms, used mainly with friends, family members and children." -- j r e f . c o m_

Review!


	3. My Wish

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ I'm not getting much reviews. I guess my writing sucks too much. T.T

_**Recap!:**_

_"Are you okay?" Rei asked as he walked with Aya towards the school._

_Aya sniffled a bit. "I'll be fine .. " she whispered._

_"Don't worry .. I'll make sure Momoko doesn't bother you anymore," Rei promised. "She has some .. issues. And she thinks that I'm her very own property," he said in disgust._

_"Th- thanks." She then took his hand and held onto it. "You're a really great friend, Rei.. kun."_

_Rei slightly blushed because of the sudden contact. "Ah, erm.. y- you're welcome," he stuttered. "Anytime, Aya-ch-chan."_

_That day, Rei and Aya's friendship went to the next level. No, not boyfriend-girlfriend .. they're seven for Pete's sake! We're talking about the children's version of the 'next level' here. The two pinky promised to always be with each other. To protect each other. To support each other. This was a promise not to be broken by either of the two. Rei and Aya were now, truly BEST FRIENDS._

_**(End recap!)**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER THREE - MY WISH ..**

**Six years later ..**

"Happy thirteenth, Aya-chan!" shouted Rei as he threw confetti all over the sleepy girl.

"Huh?" A surprised Aya awoke, due to Rei's celebrating. "W -What happened?" she whispered as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"I said it's your birthday, sleepy head," Rei repeated as he knelt down next to her bed. "Hehe, geez, thirteen already, huh? You're gettin' so old!"

"Hey!" Aya shouted and hit him with her pillow. "You turned thirteen months ago! You're the old one here!"

"Mouu, that hurt!" Rei pouted and rubbed his nose.

"Oh, Rei, that pouting gig of yours is really getting quite old," Aya joked.

"But it still works .. most of the time." Rei smirked. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Rei took out a bouquet of pink roses from where he hid them on the floor. He handed them to Aya and kissed her cheek softly. "Have a special birthday, princess."

"Wow, uh, thanks a lot, Rei .. th- they're really pretty," Aya whispered as she looked down at the flowers she'd just received from Rei and started blushing. It was becoming quite a habit of hers.

Rei did have to admit that throughout all these years, Aya had become a very beautiful young lady, even though she still did have bed hair. Rei himself did not look bad. He chuckled at the sight of her blushing and fiddling around with the flower petals.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Aya questioned.

"Heh," Rei chuckled as he pointed to Aya's hair. "There's a monster on your head!" he exclaimed. Aya was flabbergasted. She wasn't expecting an answer like that. She should have known. Rei always loved teasing her about her hair in the morning or whenever it stuck up during humid weather. She ran out of bed and chased Rei around, attempting to somehow strangle him or knock a tooth out. The two ran around her room, laughing with playfulness in their eyes, until he remembered the reason why he actually went up to her room for.

"Okay okay, you win! Now, com'on, let's get downstairs. Get dressed into something nice, 'kay birthday girl?"

"Yeah yeah, okay." Since it was Aya's birthday, Ms. Otohata took her shopping for a new outfit a few days before. Mrs. Otohata said she could pick whatever she wanted. Aya went to her closet and picked out her newly bought clothes. She brought out a blue and white checkered babydoll sundress that came up a few inches above her knees. It was flowy and looked adorable on her. She also put on her new white sandals with sparkely rhinestones on them. To top off the outfit, Aya put on a shiny white-beaded bracelet, twinkling dangle earrings, and a rose from Rei's bouquet behind her ear. It was a pretty simple outfit, but she didn't want Mrs. Otohata spending too much money on her.

Aya skipped gleefully down the steps with her bouquet to look for Rei but instead, found Mr. and Mrs. Otohata, along with a bunch of other familiar faces. "SURPRISE!" they all yelled loudly at once. "Happy birthday, Aya!"

"W-what's all this?" Aya was stunned. This was totally unexpected. The whole house was decorated and filled with her friends and the Otohata family .. not to mention presents! Mr. and Ms. Otohata came to greet her and kissed her cheek. She hugged them both tight. "Thank you for everything!" she smiled, and they smiled back.

Aya then went over to Rei, who was with some of their friends from school. Nothing could have possibly ruined this day for Aya. She even had a big cake and everything! Of course it was her favorite, white/vanilla cake with a light, fluffy whipped topping. It even had cute Sanrio decorations on it! Mr. Otohata dimmed the lights as the candles were lit. Rei stood next to Aya as all the people around her started singing Happy Birthday.

"Go ahead, Aya-chan, make a wish," Rei whispered to her.

"Hmm .." Aya had no clue what to wish for.

"Why don't cha wish for a date with Rei?" Aya's friend Ran chimed in grinning from ear to ear.

"Ran! Behave yourself! Miyuu's tired of babysitting you. It's Aya's birthday!" Aya's other friend Miyuu snapped.

"Eheh," Aya sweatdropped, "it's okay Miyuu .. she was just joking."

".. As usual," Rei hissed.

"Be quiet, you!" Ran spat back. These two never got along ever since the third grade. But Aya and Miyuu pretty much got used to it by now.

"Look guys, we don't want candle wax all over the cake, now, do we?" Miyuu pointed out. "So let's all just calm down and let Aya blow out her candles."

"Hehe .. thanks, Miyuu." Aya thought and thought about her wish. "_Sigh .. I'm putting too much effort into this. Who says birthday wishes come true anyways? Let me just pick something real quick and get this silly thing over with. I wish .."_ And with that, Aya blew out all thirteen candles_. "Like it'll ever come true anyway,"_ she thought sadly.

Everyone cheered and soon dug into the scrumptious cake. Of course, Ran was the first to get a slice since she basically pushed all the other kids out of the way. Rei hit her on the head for this.

**LATER ..**

Aya had just gotten through opening all of her gifts. From Miyuu, she got an incredibly cute top. It was a light pink tanktop with shiny sequins on it, along with an adorable headband that matched. From Ran, she received a whole set of colorful and trendy accessories such as bracelets, necklaces, clips, etc. They were both very nice and thoughtful gifts!

"Oh, thank you guys so so much! You're the greatest friends I could ever have," Aya said as she embraced her friends.

"No biggy!" Ran and Miyuu said smiling and hugged their friend back.

"But wait!" Ran said with a sparkle in her eye. "Rei didn't get you a present!"

"W- what?" Rei said, looking kind of nervous. "O -of course I did .."

"Then where is it?" Ran interrogated.

"W-well," he stuttered.

"No, Ran, it's alright .. presents aren't what keep me happy," Aya said.

Just then, Miyuu spotted something in Rei's hand, which was behind his back. "Then I guess you wouldn't want this, huh?" Miyuu snatched the little box from Rei and held it out. "Heehee, Miyuu's so sly."

"Eh? What is it?" Aya asked.

"It's uh, nothing! Hehe .." Rei said nervously and took the little box back from Miyuu. Both Ran and Miyuu raised an eyebrow. "O- okay, fine. Aya-chan, this is for you .." He fidgetly walked over to Aya and held out his hand with the little box on it.

"Oh, Rei-kun, you really didn't have to .." Aya blushed, but she slowly took the box anyways. She was curious about what was inside. Aya untied the little bow knotted around the dark box and slowly opened it .. then gasped. "R- Rei-kun.."

"Do you hate it?" he asked eagerly.

"No, I love it! Thank you so much!" Aya smiled genuinely. She then pulled out a shimmering necklace with a little golden heart and a diamond in the center out of it's case. Under the small diamond, her name "Aya" was engraved delicately into the gold. It sparkled as she held it up. "It really is beautiful," Aya said in awe.

Rei stared at her as she admired the necklace.

"Want me to put it on for you?" he asked Aya considerately.

"Yes! Thank you." Rei took the precious necklace as Aya took her hair and put it all to one side of her head. She felt so happy inside. There she was, standing at her birthday party while one of her best friends tied an exquisitely beautiful pendant around her neck. She also felt a fuzzy, tickly feeling in her stomach, but she didn't quite know what it was. All she knew was that it was a most certainly lighthearted feeling that made her feel like the luckiest girl ever.

"There," Rei said when he was done.

"Aww, you guys are so adorable! Miyuu's so jealous," Miyuu commented while staring at Ran's older brother in the other room. Yamato was Miyuu's biggest crush. Ran smirked.

"W -what?" Aya asked blushing. "Oh, Miyuu, it's not- we- uhmm .. "

"Miyuu is right, you guys are just too cute," Rei's best friend Yuuya chimed in.

"What the? Where'd you come from, Yuuya?" Rei asked confused.

"Oh, I just came in, hehe .. sorry I'm late Aya-san! Happy birthday!" Yuuya greeted and handed Aya a box wrapped with shiny paper.

"Thank you, Yuuya-kun," she smiled. "Glad you could make it!"

"Hey Aya!" called Miyuu. "Let's go try out that Easybake Oven Satsuki gave to you!" ((Ah, I remember playing with those Easybake Ovens.))

"Okay!" Aya replied. "Be back soon guys!" she smiled sweetly.

"Uh, okay," Rei said quietly. Rei hadn't noticed it, but he was really staring at Aya. A LOT.

"Helloo, earth to Rei Otohata!" Yuuya waved his hand in front of Rei's face.

"Hn? What do you want?" There were times when Rei was pretty cold-blooded and blunt. Usually around stupid people, Ran, and Yuuya, even though they were best friends.

"You weren't listening to me! You were too busy looking at Aya!" Yuuya teased, but was pretty much serious. He noticed that his best friend had been acting like this a lot recently.

"W- what?" Rei scoffed. There was a tint of scarlet on his cheeks. "I was so listening. You said something about .. uhh, getting new gym socks .."

Yuuya sighed.

"Geez, why don't you just tell Aya how you feel already?" Yuuya said.

"What are you talking about? We've been friends ever since like .. forever!"

"But you're wanting to be more.. huh?" Yuuya asked.

"Shut up, Yuuya. We're only thirteen and don't need those kinds of relationships yet," Rei spat.

"Whatever. Your loss," Yuuya rolled his eyes.

Rei couldn't help but think that Yuuya was just a tad bit right about him liking Aya. But, no, it could never ever happen. Their meeting was fate. They were both such amazing friends. How could he ruin that? How could he change things up .. all because of a tiny crush? Of course, he knew she was kind. She was smart. She was .. _beautiful_. But he denied his feelings for her in front of everyone else, especially Aya. What would she say? Their moments of laughter and joy would just turn awkward, and maybe even draw them away. But how distant could they get? They live under the same roof! Well, all in all, Rei decided to just continue their relationship as best friends, just like how it has been for six years.. Nothing more, nothing less.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mr. Otohata went and opened the door to see who it was.

"A- Aya, sweetie. I need to talk with you," he called out to her. Without being rude by asking questions, Aya came along and he lead her to the door.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked. Mr. Otohata pointed to the door and a middle-aged woman stood in front of it. "Oh, uh, hello, ma'am," Aya greeted.

The woman gasped and started sobbing at the first sight of Aya. "H- hello, Aya," the woman wept.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Aya went to her and stroke her arm concernly. "And er, how do you know my name? I don't think we've met .." Aya said.

"Aya .. my dear, Aya. I'm your mother."

Aya's beautiful tawny eyes widened, and she dropped the little cupcake that she and her friends had just finished baking. It fell to the floor with a quiet "thud" as the crumbs of chocolate swirled cake scattered around her feet. Her whole body froze, and it felt as if her feet were permanently cemented to the carpet beneath her shimmering white sandals. She believed that the woman who sobbed in front of her truly was her mother. They resembled each other very well. She had short shoulder-length blue-ish black hair and dark chestnut eyes. It was as if she was looking into a mirror that showed her future self. So many questions were running through her mind. How did she find me? Where has she been? Should I hug her to make her stop crying? Then, it hit Aya square in the face as she remembered her birthday wish earlier while blowing out all thirteen of her candles.

_"I wish .. to once again see my mother."_

"_**All I need is my one star in the sky, to wish for you everyday."**_

**ALL MY LOVE TO YOU**

**CHAPTER THREE - MY WISH .. : END.**

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ Okay, so you see, this is all just coincidental. Aya wished to see her mother, and her mom just happened to locate her that day. It's a small world. I'll elaborate in later chapters. And please review .. If I see that no one reads, I don't think I'll continue.


	4. Bitter Sweet

_**Recap!:**_

_"Is anything wrong?" Aya asked. Mr. Otohata pointed to the door and a middle-aged woman stood in front of it. "Oh, uh, hello, ma'am," Aya greeted._

_The woman gasped and started sobbing at the first sight of Aya. "H- hello, Aya," the woman wept._

_"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Aya went to her and stroke her arm concernly. "And er, how do you know my name? I don't think we've met .." Aya said._

_"Aya .. my dear, Aya. I'm your mother."_

_Aya's beautiful tawny eyes widened, and she dropped the little cupcake that she and her friends had just finished baking with the Easybake Oven. It fell to the floor with a quiet "thud" as the crumbs of chocolate swirled cake scattered around her feet. Her whole body froze, and it felt as if her feet were permanently cemented to the carpet beneath her shimmering white sandals. She believed that the woman who sobbed in front of her truly was her mother. They resembled each other very well. She had short shoulder-length blue-ish black hair and dark chestnut eyes. It was as if she was looking into a mirror that showed her future self. So many questions were running through her mind. How did she find me? Where has she been? Should I hug her to make her stop crying? Then, it hit Aya square in the face as she remembered her birthday wish earlier while blowing out all thirteen of her candles._

_"I wish .. to once again see my mother."_

_**(End recap!)**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER FOUR - BITTER SWEET**

Seven days. Six, five, four, three, two ..

The days went by. Then finally ..

_One._

Today, it would be Aya's last day living with the Otohata household. It had been exactly one week since her thirteenth birthday .. the day that she rediscovered her long lost mother. That moment, she felt so overwhelmed. It wasn't a bad feeling, though. All these years, she thought that she was simply an orphan. That she was desolate and forlorn in the world. And now, she felt as if her life had been re-written. But, for her, it was like jumping from the prelude to the end. This was surely a brimming turn of events in her life, and she didn't know how to take it.

Aya remembered that moment precisely. She was on the brink of tears, as the woman in front of her was_. "Mom, where have you been?"_

Aya's mother, Airi Hoshino (37), came home the night that her house was burned to the ground. By that time, the firefighters had already put out all of the fire, but reported that her daughter was no where to be found. She only thought of Aya from that day on. She was so glad to know that Aya was not in the house, but now she did not know how to relocate her. She met a kind, rich man who'd be willing to help her. Eventually, they fell in love and got married about five years after Aya's disappearance.

For years, Ms. Hoshino had been trying to find Aya. It was all thanks to the man she fell in love with, whose name was Ichiro (39), that she had some hope left in this world. Agents were hired and Ichiro would not rest until Airi Hoshino was happy and re-united with her daughter. He also had children of his own and would be quite turmoiled if they had also gone missing. On the week of Aya's thirteenth birthday, Ichiro's hired people found a trace of a girl named Aya Hoshino living in Tokyo.

Ms. Hoshino was so stunned and overwrought by the news she could barely contain herself. She decided to go by herself and reunite with her daughter face to face and ask of her to live with her new family ..

.. In _Okinawa prefecture_.

**o0o0o0o**

Aya woke up extra early that morning to finish packing her things. It was about 7:00 in the morning when Rei awoke, hearing noises that bothered him. Sounds that he heard a long time ago, and never wanted to hear ever again_. _

_Aya's sobs_.

It was about six years ago when Rei heard Aya cry like that. They were seven, and Aya was crying because she was being bullied by the stuck up snob who was obsessed with Rei. _Momoko_. Rei never forgot a single moment of that day, and he loathed Momoko for ever making Aya cry.

The young lad silently crawled out of bed and tip-toed to Aya's room. The door was slighty creeked open, so he soundlessly peeked through and heard that Aya's sobs were now decreasing. From what Rei saw, she was looking at the picture frame he had given her for their "meeting anniversary." Yes, Rei and Aya had established a meeting anniversary, which was the date that they first met. Aya wiped her eyes as she looked at the picture in her hands; it was her smiling brightly doing the "peace" sign while Rei stood next to her looking away, probably uncomfortable because of the close proximity of the two. She smiled fainty.

"Oh Rei-kun," she whispered. "I'm really going to miss you .."

Rei overheard this and frowned as his eyebrows furrowed. _"I'll miss you too Aya-chan," _he thought as he leaned on the wall outside of Aya's door. _"So much .."_

Aya jumped as she heard someone knock at her door. She dropped the picture frame and it landed safely into the suitcase in front of her, which was stuffed full of all her clothing. Another case in the corner of the room was filled with her other possesions.

"Oh," Aya suprisedly said as she saw who walked in. "Rei-kun. Anything the matter?"

"Aya .." he whispered unsurely. "W-we still have a few more hours until your mother picks you up this afternoon. Let's .. let's go out today."

"What? B-but I," she stuttered. She really did want to spend her last day with Rei, but she was scared she would get too emotional at the end.

"Please," he said as he looked at her with pleading eyes. Soon enough, those pleading eyes turned into puppy dog eyes and his mouth formed into an adorable pout.

Aya giggled as she put her arms around Rei's neck. "Don't make that face! It's too cute for me to bear," she teased as she pinched his cheek. "Heh, I guess I can't really resist that puppy dog play after all these years. I suppose we can .. hang out in Shibuya for a few hours."

Rei smiled and hugged Aya back.

**o0o0o0o**

"So, what would you like to do first?" Rei asked Aya as they both walked down Shibuya together.

"Well," Aya said patting her stomach, "I'm a bit hungry. I want something sweet."

Rei observed the area and search for any place they could possibly get some food.

Sushi bar? Nope. Hambuger restaurant? Nah. Hot dog stand? No way.

"Ah!" Rei exclaimed. "Over there."

He pointed to a colorful little ice cream parlor at a corner of an intersection. The front was decorated with a splash of vibrant colors and adorable Pandapple and Hello Kitty decorations.

"Oh! It's such an adorable little shop," Aya shrieked while holding her face.

"Oh geez," Rei said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

As the two entered the parlor, they felt a cool rush of air blow onto their faces. The two got in line to get their ice cream from the front counter. There were many scents in the atmosphere; you could smell a variety of flavors like vanilla, mocha, and caramel. There were also many containers of toppings such as sprinkles and gummy bears. The whole store was basically an attraction for teenagers, especially gals.

_"Blaah! Why'd I have to pick this place? It's crawling with annoying girls," _Rei thought.

"Lookie! Cute butterfly decorations are hanging," Aya said while pointing to the ceiling.

_"Hn, at least she's happy."_

Finally, it was Rei's and Aya's turn to get their ice cream. Rei decided to get mint chocolate chip and Aya wanted the orange sherbet.

The two walked out happily with a cone in hand. Aya smiled happily and thanked Rei for getting her ice cream.

The best friends strolled along a productive and lively street in Shibuya. There were people everywhere buying things, getting food to eat, playing in the arcade, or just hanging out with their best friends. This made Aya think about her best friends as well. _"Ran, Miyuu .." _

Then, as if on cue, Miyuu and Ran ran out of nowhere.

"Aya!" Ran yelled as she and Miyuu waved their arms.

"Oh! Hi! What're you guys doing out here?" Aya asked.

"Miyuu wanted to get some hair dye!" Miyuu stated. "And Ran wanted new nails."

"Aya! You're .. you're leaving us today .. aren't you!?" Ran sobbed as she clung unto Aya's arm. "It's so good we ran into each other today. I wanted to see you off!"

"I'm sorry I haven't planned a last day together .. I've just been so busy packing," Aya said sadly.

"Let's not think of such sad things!" Miyuu said. "Today, we're all going to have fun! Right Otochi?"

"Uh, sure," Rei said blankly. He was disappointed, for he really just wanted to spend this time with Aya.

"Great!" Ran exclaimed. "And gimme a lick of the ice cream cone, Aya!" she yelled as she tried tugging it out of her friend's hand.

The three girls laughed as Rei watched from a small distance, and he couldn't help but smile just a bit.

**o0o0o0o**

"Hah!" Ran yelled into Miyuu's ear as they walked along with Rei and Aya. It was almost evening, and the sun was getting ready to rest for the day. The four were heading to Rei's house. "I knew you couldn't beat me in Mortal Combat in the arcade!

"Well, I got distracted because you were making ugly faces at me!" Miyuu fumed.

"Come on guys, don't argue," Aya said. "For my sake! It is my last day after all."

"Aya, don't talk about that!" Ran said. "It makes me so sad!" she clung onto Aya and sobbed.

"I can't believe you're really leaving us today," Miyuu whispered with her head down. "And why Okinawa? It's so far! I don't think visitation will be easy at all .."

"Don't be so quiet back there Rei!" Ran yelled. "Tell Aya you'll miss her!"

"What if I don't feel like it," he replied a few feet back.

"Arg, you dumb son of a--"

"Ran, it's okay. I'm just really glad to have been with you all today .."

Alas, the four reached Rei's home. There was a taxi parked in front, meaning Mrs. Hoshino must've been there already. As they came closer, they saw Rei's and Aya's mothers talking.

"Oh! Aya!" Mrs. Hoshino exclaimed as she saw her daughter coming towards her. Aya shyly greeted back. "I've already packed your things into the taxi. We'll head for the airport soon, so say goodbye to everyone. I can't wait for you to meet your new father!"

_"She seems so happy,"_ Aya thought._ "I should just hurry up and get it all over with."_

Aya turned to Miyuu and Ran and hugged them. Her friends hugged back and never wanted to let go of their best friend, who'd be leaving for _practically_ forever.

"You guys .. I'll miss you two so much. Please don't forget me."

"Of course not, dummy!" Ran said as she bonked Aya lightly on the head. "We'll be super friends forever!"

"You got it!" Miyuu added. "Ran and Miyuu will always remember you. Take care of yourself. Now .. go say goodbye to mister lonely over there," she said as she pointed to Rei. Aya nodded.

"Rei-kun," Aya softly said as she walked up to her other best friend. "I'm--"

Suddenly, Rei cut her off by holding her in his arms.

"Please don't leave, Aya-chan," Rei said holding her tight to his chest with his head bowed.

Aya stayed silent in his arms for a while, as a silent tear slid down her cheek. "I- I .. Rei .. sorry .." She escaped from Rei's hold and went into the cab, along with her mother in the front seat, not wanting to be hurt any longer.

As the taxi drove away, she looked back. Mr. and Mrs. Otohata were waving. Miyuu and Ran were cupping their mouths, screaming words like "stay strong!" and "we love you girl!" She saw a glimpse of Rei .. as he ran into his house.

_So .._

_This was their bitter sweet ending._

**o0o0o0o**

On the plane to Okinawa, Aya stared at a picture in her hands. The whole crew took it in a photo booth earlier that day while they all were hanging out in Shibuya.

The first was her, Ran, and Miyuu smiling.

The second was all three of them making a funny face.

The third was Rei and Ran fighting, and the other two trying to make them stop.

The last was just Aya and Rei, since he had chased Ran out, who took Miyuu along with her.

She held the strip of photos close to her, and grasped the golden heart pendant with her name engraved on it.

_"I promise .. we'll meet again, Rei-kun .." _Then, Aya fell asleep on her mother's shoulder, with a small grin upon her lips, as she dreamt of Rei.

"_**Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER FOUR - BITTER SWEET: END**

_**Screaming Siopao: **_There you have it. Well, I'm looking foreward to going on with this story! Aya will soon meet her new father and, dare I spoil it, new step-sibling! Just wait to see who it is! (:


	5. Smile

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't Super GALS!__

_**Recap!:**_

_On the plane to Okinawa, Aya stared at a picture in her hands. The whole crew took it in a photo booth earlier that day while they all were hanging out in Shibuya. _

_The first was her, Ran, and Miyuu smiling._

_The second was all three of them making a funny face._

_The third was Rei and Ran fighting, and the other two trying to make them stop._

_The last was just Aya and Rei, since he had chased Ran out, who took Miyuu along with her._

_She held the strip of photos close to her, and grasped the golden heart pendant with her name engraved on it._

_"I promise .. we'll meet again, Rei-kun .." Then, Aya fell asleep on her mother's shoulder, with a small grin upon her lips, as she dreamt of Rei._

_**(End recap!)**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER FIVE - SMILE**

Aya's eyes widened the moment she stepped off of the plane that took her from Tokyo to Okinawa, the southern islands of Japan.

Everything was simply beautiful.

For a moment, she actually forgot about her sorrows. But that was just for a _split second_. She would never completely cast Rei, Ran, or Miyuu from her mind permanently. But the more she thought of them, the more her heart ached. Perhaps something in Okinawa could take her mind off of things. After all, the scenery was gorgeous.

Aya rode on a bus that took her and her mother, Airi Hoshino, from the airport to their house .. otherwise known as Aya's new home.

They passed by cute little towns with children running around as they were on their ways home from school. The plants were so green and the air was extremely fresh. She could hear waves, meaning a body of water was closeby. Aya loved beaches and nature, and Okinawa was famous for its white sands and clear blue water. Maybe the island life wouldn't be so bad .. ne? If only she didn't have to live it alone ..

She thought about her new home and father while she rode on the bus for a good thirty minutes or so. Would he hate her? Would _she _like _him_? Did he have children? The suspense sort of killed her inside.

"Ano .." Aya paused. "O-_okaasan_?" The word sounded strange on her lips.

"Hai, Aya?" Airi Hoshino was smiling at her daughter. She was so happy to be with her and always held onto her hand, even while they were on the plane.

"I- I want to know how my new .. o-_otousan _.. will be like," she shyly stuttered. "Actually, I want to know what to call him in the first place."

"Oh," Mrs. Hoshino grinned. "You'll love him so much. He helped me to find you, you know. He's a gentle, kind man and he only wants happiness in others. So, you don't have to call him 'dad' if you're uncomfortable. That's what he would say," she smiled. "All in all, Ichiro is wonderful. I don't know how I came upon such an extraordinary man. I feel so lucky to be with him, and to have you at the same time!"

_"She loves him so much .. If she loves him, I'm sure that I can too .."_

"I think you'll really love it here, Aya," Mrs. Hoshino said. "You and I are going to do lots of bonding along with Ichiro. He even has a child you can play with."

With that, Aya's heart started pounding. _"A child? W-would she like me? She'll probably think I'm a loser .. or a nerd!"_

Aya suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

**o0o0o0o**

_"WHAT!?" _was Aya's first thought as she saw her new house. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide_. "This place is like .. like .. LIKE A MANSION!"_

Before her eyes was an enormous beach house, like something from a luxury magazine. Around it were majestic palm trees, exotic flowers, and the ocean was not too far away. There was even a little puppy tied to a bench on the front porch of the house. In the back yard, she could spot a pool that glimmered as the sun shone on the water. _Amazing_, Aya thought. _Breathtaking_.

The little akita dog playfully wagged its tail and barked with joy at the first sight of Aya. It was adorable! Aya couldn't help but run to the pup and pet it, as it licked her cheek in a slobbery manner.

"Eheh! You're so kawaii," Aya squealed. "Is he ours?" she asked her mother, but instead was answered by a deep, manly voice.

"Actually, it's your welcoming present," a man, who had just walked out of the house, answered. "Welcome, Aya-san."

"Uh .. uh .." Aya blushed as the pup in snuggled in her arms. The man before her was tall, had dark brown hair, and was quite tanned. He seemed very handsome and strong.

"Oh, how rude of me," the man said, scratching the back of his head. "You must think I'm some weird stranger. My name is _Ichiro Kuroi_. I'm your step-father."

Aya blinked_. _"Oh .. Hello .. _O- Otou--_"

Suddenly, at that second, a blonde boy ran out of the house with a banana in his hand.

"Hey hey girl! Tatsuki here! I'm your new step-brother, yo!" he said with such astonishing energy. His father sweatdropped.

"Don't scare her now, Tatsuki."

Aya blinked yet again, this time more surprised. "S-step brother?" This was totally unexpected. Why was she expecting a girl? _"Well, I suppose having a step-brother would be nice .. It'll be like having another Rei .."_ But the boy seemed far different from Rei. This Tatsuki boy was tanned, loud, had spiky blonde hair, but yet .. he seemed a bit admirable.

Then, Aya's mother walked up the porch with some luggage. "Mommy~! Ookie!" The blonde boy, who oddly resembled a monkey, hugged Mrs. Hoshino's leg. "You're home!"

She smiled and patted him on the head. "I missed you too, Tatsuki."

"Let me help you with the rest of the bags, Airi," Mr. Kuroi offered as he kissed his wife's cheek.

With all this commotion, Aya felt a bit of an outcast. She was the new one around here, and was feeling quite a bit shy at the moment. The dog in her arms licked her cheek again.

"Hm, you're mine huh? What should I name you?" Aya asked herself. "Well, you're an akita dog .. hmm, let's see .. Ah!" A light bulb flashed over her head. "That's it! Hachiko!" Hachiko was the symbol and "mascot" of Shibuya, where Aya and her friends spent their last hours together.

"Hachiko huh? That's cute," Tatsuki said, suddenly appearing behind her, yet again with a random banana in his hands.

"Gah! Where'd you come from?" Aya asked surprised.

"Hm, well, I was born in Naha Hospital and grew up there till I was about eight .. blah blah .."

_"Hehe, this guy's kind of weird .." _Aya thought. "Well, uhm, let's go help out with the luggage, Kuroi-san."

"Don't call me that! I feel so old! I'm only thirteen, you know! _Tatsuki-kun_, at your service!"

"Tatsuki .. kun, huh? Okay, Tatsuki. I'm Aya!" she said and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Ookie?" Tatsuki just stared at Aya's hand in confusion, and handed her a banana with a big smile plastered on his face. Aya sweatdropped.

Life with this Kuroi kid was going to be extremely interesting.

**o0o0o0o**

Aya was in her new and very spacious room, which was on the second floor. It was like a princess's tower. Upon opening the front door, she saw a few maids and high class furniture. In her room, a bed, dresser, and desk were prepared for her already. The walls where a light coral color, her bed had pale green covers with fluffy pillows, and the wooden floors were very shiny. She plopped on her bed with a sigh. It was already about ten o' clock at night. It had been a very tiring day for her, yet she couldn't sleep.

She bonded a bit with her new step-dad, Ichiro Kuroi, today. She agreed very well with her mother; "Ichiro-tousan" was a very kind and loving man. She did not feel uncomfortable at all with calling him _"otousan."_

As for Tatsuki Kuroi, she also liked him very much. After lunch earlier that day, he took her out to the beach to look for shellfish and other aquatic life. They even found some beautiful shells, which were on her desk at the moment.

And of course, she loved Hachiko, her new puppy that was very attached to our Aya.

Lastly, she was with her mother once again. She always wanted this .. right? Then why ..? Why did she feel so empty? She had a caring step-father, a fun step-brother, a new dog, and her mother was finally right by her side. Yet, the emptiness of her heart would not fill up so easily.

There was a knock on the door_. -Pon pon!- _It was quite loud, actually.

"Uy .. Tatsuki," Aya knew just from the knock.

"AYA! I HAVE SOME MORE SHELLS! HELLO? ARE YOU THERE? OOKIE!"

Aya opened the door to find her blonde step-brother holding a bag of shells. "Tatsuki! You're so loud. I think okaasan's sleeping."

"Don't worry. Mommy's a real heavy sleeper!" he said with a thumbs up.

"Oh .. hn," Aya said looking down. _"Tatsuki knows more about okaasan than me."_

"What's wrong Aya-ppe?" Tatsuki asked.

"Aya-ppe? Me?"

"Yeah! That sounds kawaii, ne? Ne?"

Aya giggled. "Yeah, it does." She smiled. "Arigatou, Tatsuki."

"Ookie?" he scratched his head. "For what? The shells?"

"No, for making me smile .. I'm still a bit homesick, you know? You really made me feel at home today." Aya smiled.

"Hehe no problem! Like I said; Tatsuki Kuroi at your service!" he said as he did a little dance.

"Wan wan!" Hachiko barked happily as he wagged his little tail. Tatsuki picked Hachiko up and started dancing with him. He started spinning the little puppy around, which caused both of them to get dizzy and fall on top on Aya's bed with swirly eyes.

"Oo .. kiiee .. so so dizzy," Tatsuki said as his eyes twirled and swirled. Hachiko was on top of Tatsuki's back, just as equally dizzy. "Aya .. ppe .. help mee!"

Aya laughed and tried helping her step-brother up, but to no avail. He just fell over again and again.

Those two were having so much fun, they didn't even notice Mrs. Otohata peeking through the doorway with a pleased smile on her face.

Another thing that Aya didn't notice was that the emptiness in her heart was slowly being replaced with joy -- each time Tatsuki made her _smile_.

_**"A friend is someone with whom you dare to be yourself."**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER 5 - SMILE: END**

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ Yeah, technically, Mrs. Hoshino would be Mrs. Kuroi, but that sounded a bit confusing so I'll just leave it as the original one. So! I made Tatsuki as Aya's brother because I always thought he'd make such a sweet sibling to her. Hehe. Review!


	6. Shiki

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Gals!, blah._

_**Recap!:**_

_"Wan wan!" Hachiko barked happily as he wagged his little tail. Tatsuki picked Hachiko up and started dancing with him. He started spinning the little puppy around, which caused both of them to get dizzy and fall on top on Aya's bed with swirly eyes. _

_"Oo .. kiiee .. so so dizzy," Tatsuki said as his eyes twirled and swirled. Hachiko was on top of Tatsuki's back, just as equally dizzy. "Aya .. ppe .. help mee!"_

_Aya laughed and tried helping her step-brother up, but to no avail. He just fell over again and again. _

_Those two were having so much fun, they didn't even notice Mrs. Otohata peeking through the doorway with a pleased smile on her face._

_Another thing that Aya didn't notice was that the emptiness in her heart was slowly being replaced with joy -- each time Tatsuki made her smile._

_**(End recap!)**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER SIX - SHIKI**

The cycle of the four seasons repeats.

Spring, summer, autumn, winter ..

Time after time, year after year, it's all the same.

But is the everlasting cycle sufficient enough to mend a broken heart?

**o0o0o0o**

_"Aya!" Rei chased Aya as they ran through the stormy, rainy night. The wind was stinging his body and the rain was piercing his face. It was dark, freezing, and the weather was extremely destructive._

_Rei followed Aya to the edge of a cliff, which looked about 100 feet from the rushing water below._

_"Aya, what are you doing here?" Rei asked in a frustrated manner. Aya's head was down and her face was hidden. The two were soaked head to toe from the storm. The trees around them violently shook from the powerful wind._

_Instead of answering Rei, Aya lifted her head and showed her face. It was angered and she looked raged._

_"I hate you!" she screamed as she pushed Rei off the cliff, into the freezing cold rapids._

"AYA!" Rei screamed as he awoke, panting. ".. It was just .. a dream .."

It's been about a year or so since Aya had left the Otohata household in order to live with her true mother .. but Rei's been missing her much more than usual lately. Dreams, hallucinations, and even writing her name over and over again on his school work.

"Rei?" Mrs. Otohata opened his bedroom door. "Is everything okay?"

"Hn," Rei looked away. "Everything's fine and dandy, mom."

"Rei .." his mother whispered his name concernedly. "You're thinking of Aya again .. right?"

"I .." Rei looked at his desk, where all of Aya's letters from Okinawa were. "I just miss her a lot, mom. Writing back and forth isn't the same."

"Oh, Rei," Mrs. Otohata smiled. "Before you know it, you'll be old enough to visit her."

Rei doubted it, and laid back down to go to sleep. Well, at least try.

**o0o0o0o**

"AYA-PPE!" a certain little monkey boy shouted as he ran down the sands of the Kuroi's private beach.

"Tatsuki! Shh, keep it down!" Aya ordered as she popped her head up from the clear blue water.

"Oh," Tatsuki uttered. "What are you doing, Aya-ppe?" he whispered.

"I was trying to look at the colorful fish in the corals," Aya stated, taking her goggles off to see her step-brother more clearly. She loved life in Okinawa. The wildlife and oceans were wonderful. "I wish Rei was here to see all of this."

"Hehe, you talk about Rei everyday. It's like I already know him now," Tatsuki chuckled. "You and Rei were really close, ne, Aya-ppe? He sends you a letter at least twice a month," he pointed out. Aya happily nodded and mentioned that they were like siblings. "Ookie, well, I just came here to tell you that Mami came by and she's waiting at the house."

"Oh, okay, then let's go," she grinned as the two raced to the extravagant house.

When Mami came over, she was usually in Aya's room playing with Hachiko. They met on Aya's first day of school and became really good friends from the start. They were both smart, classy, and popular. Yes, Aya became extremely popular at school within the end of her first week-- especially with the guys.

Aya and Tatsuki ran upstairs and opened Aya's bedroom door to greet Mami.

"Aya! Who is this boy?" Mami pointed to a picture frame even before Aya could say 'hello'. Mami also had a few envelopes from Rei in her hand.

"Mami! Why are you looking through my things? That's not polite, you know," Aya lectured.

"Relax, I only read one letter," Mami reassured. Aya sighed.

"Well, that boy is my best friend from Tokyo," Aya declared. "His name is Rei Otohata."

"Oooh! It's that Rei boy, huh? He's pretty good-looking! Not like monkey boy here," Mami chuckled.

"What? I'm the most handsome guy in Okinawa!" Tatsuki objected. Aya giggled.

"Well, I just came by to give you your notes back. Thanks a lot Aya! I don't know what I would have done without you! Monkey boy's notes are too messy to read," Mami teased. Tatsuki glared evilly at her as he munched on a banana.

Aya sighed yet again. "Uyy .. those two .."

"But, really, Aya. This Rei guy is extremely cute," Mami swooned. Aya rolled her eyes. "Did you guys .. like .. _you know_."

"We never liked each other okay?" Aya fumed. "We were just best friends."

"Why are you blushing Aya-ppe?"

"What? I- I am not!" she lied, for there was a great hint of scarlet across her cheeks. "Give me those letters! And give me back that picture!"

Tatsuki and Mami looked at each other and started laughing. Poor, naive Aya.

**o0o0o0o**

_"Life is really fun here, Rei! My step-brother Tatsuki is really nice to me, plus he's super funny! He tries to protect me in school from bullies, and it usually works because he always freaks them out somehow. Also, I met a new friend. Her name is Mami. Her family is really rich like my new dad, but at least she's not snobby or anything of that sort. The clear blue oceans are amazing Rei! The air is fresh and my new home is totally huge! I wish you could be here to see it too!_

_Love,_

_Aya-chan."_

Rei was spending his afternoon re-reading Aya's letters over and over again. She always responded back with such upbeat and happy letters. Her life in Okinawa sounded simply perfect -- even without him.

It pained him so much that he could never be with her. That he wasn't beside her to make her happy. Heck, he couldn't even make himself happy. He wondered if he even had a reason to live anymore.

It was in the middle of warm June; but Rei's heart never felt so cold.

It seemed that Aya's life was much more complete than Rei's.

It seemed that perhaps Aya didn't even need Rei anymore.

Rei had lost his will to continue communicating with Aya.

And it continued to be like that.

_"I'll go through these four seasons .. without you." _

_**"The seasons that I was with you are carved into my heart."**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER SIX - SHIKI: END.**

_**Screaming Siopao: **_I'm terribly sorry for the late update .. gosh, I'm so lazy. Well, Rei has lost his will to communicate with Aya-ppe! Thus, the Ice Prince is born.


	7. Fumble

_**Disclaimer:**_ DO NOT OWN.

_**Recap!:**_

_Rei was spending his afternoon re-reading Aya's letters over and over again. She always responded back with such upbeat and happy letters. Her life in Okinawa sounded simply perfect; even without him. _

_It was in the middle of warm June; but Rei's heart never felt so cold._

_It seemed that Aya's life was much more complete than Rei's._

_It seemed that perhaps Aya didn't even need Rei anymore._

_It seemed that, maybe, Rei should stop writing to his beloved Aya .._

_And it continued to be like that .._

_Throughout the cycle of the four seasons._

_**(End recap!)**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER SEVEN - FUMBLE**

Tap, tap, tap. The sound of Aya's shoes sounded comforting as she walked in the silent halls of her new university. _"I'm going to get Tatsuki for not waking me up .. I barely made it in time!" _

She opened the door to her first class, ready to scold Tatsuki, but then ..

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Aya-chan!" yelled Mami and Tatsuki as soon as she walked into the classroom, throwing confetti at her entrance.

Five years have passed since Aya moved to Okinawa. Five years without contact with Rei, for he had stopped responding to her letters. He ceased answering her calls. Five years .. they grew farther apart.

Aya, Mami, and Tatsuki were now first years in college at the same university. Of course, it was the most top-notch university in Okinawa. Today, the three were just attending freshman orientation in order to get a tour of the large campus. Aya was majoring in biology, Mami in fashion design, and Tatsuki in entertainment and television production. All three had grown up as basically one family, aside from Mami and Tatsuki's occasional bickering.

"Aya-ppe!" Tatsuki practically jumped on the tiny Aya and hugged her. "Each year, you get even prettier and prettier!"

Aya slightly blushed. "Tatsuki! You gave me that nickname when I was thirteen. I'm not a child anymore, you know!" she pouted.

"Yes, but you are still the youngest out of us three," Mami giggled. "Anyways, Aya, this is for you." Mami held out a flat, little box with a shiny silver bow wrapped around it.

"Ookie! Me too! I have a present for Aya-ppe too!" Tatsuki then held out a giant brown teddy bear with a shimmery golden bow tied around its neck.

"Oh," Aya was surprised. "You guys are the best," she said as she embraced her best friend and step-brother.

"Press the button on the bear's hand!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

Aya did as she was told .. only to hear a recording of Tatsuki making "ookie ookie" monkey sounds.

Both Aya and Mami sweatdropped and laughed at the playfully naive Tatsuki, who was eating yet another banana. He really hadn't changed at all, huh?

**o0o0o0o**

Yuuya always questioned why Rei had ceased communicating with Aya. Rei even ignored Ran or Miyuu when Aya asked them to greet him. His heart had become enveloped with _ice_. Truth is, he really did believe Aya did not need him anymore. She was happy, right? He missed her so much, but not being able to see her made him so indifferent. He was not the same playful Rei anymore. Without Aya, he was just .. _dead_, in a sense.

Over the years, Rei had become the most popular young man in Shibuya, along with Yuuya. The two young men were talented, good-looking, and exceptionally intelligent. And that is why they both received a complete scholarship ..

.. To Okinawa's_ top-notch university._

Rei did not want to accept this offer, seeing Tokyo had a better medical program for him, but then Yuuya reminded him .. that perhaps he might run into Aya.

And that was reason enough for him to board that plane.

**o0o0o0o**

"Ookie! Now its time to have some fun!" Tatsuki yelled as they walked around Okinawa's most popular shopping district. It was no where close to the extravagant Shibuya, but it was by the beach, so it was perfect for Aya. Their orientation had just ended and tomorrow would be their first complete day of college.

"No, Tatsuki, I've got to get home and--"

"Uh, uh. No you don't Aya," Mami said as she linked her arm with Aya's. "It's your birthday and we're going to have some fun!"

"B-but," Aya protested. Mami went on to tell her that all three of them were going to go shopping. "I .. I have no money," Aya pointed out, as she still carried the oversized teddy bear her step-brother gave her.

"Then, I guess you haven't opened my gift yet," Mami smirked. "Com'on, look inside the box."

Aya took the flat box with the silver bow on it out of her bag. Inside, she found ..

"Mami! A debit card?" Aya gasped. "I really hope there isn't much on here." Her best friend just laughed evilly at a corner. This was a bummer for Aya, since she had been waiting to read Eclipse, the third book from Stephenie Meyer's romance series.

"Ookie! It's settled! Let's go shopping!" the notorious mokey boy jumped into the air. "I need new shirts, it'll be autumn soon!" he danced.

"W-wait," Aya said.

"Now what?" Mami said exasperated. "You have money, so what's the problem?"

Aya's gaze was upon a volleyball game at the beach not too far away. In highschool, Aya was the team's top player and was captian for two consecutive years. It had been a while since she played, and she was craving for a match badly. Mami got the hint that she wanted to play, and smiled.

"Only for a moment. Please, Mami?" Aya asked innocently. Of course, Mami couldn't deny the birthday girl's request. She nodded and signaled her to go. Aya's face lit up as she skipped towards the beach with her best friend and her step brother watching.

"She really is just a child, huh?" Tatsuki said.

"You have a lot of nerve to say that," Mami sweatdropped.

**o0o0o0o**

"Hi!" Aya ran up to a girl around her age, who was playing in the volleyball game. "Mind if I play too?"

The girl was surprised. "You .. Aren't you Aya Hoshino? You made Shogaku High win the volleyball championships two years in a row, right?"

Aya blushed. "Well, I don't know if I did that, but, may I join you?"

"Ah, of course!"

Dispite her small physique, Aya spiked, served, and bumped the ball with amazing strength. She was graceful and powerful at the same time, which is what made her teammates go in awe. Even Mami and Tatsuki, who have seen her play in many games before, couldn't help but be moved by her skills.

Playing volleyball made her feel so free. She loved it more than shopping, getting a manicure, and _maybe _even reading books. It was just a time for her to let loose and escape from a world of studying and exams.

As Aya jumped up in order to hit the ball for the final winning score, she felt herself tilt over to the right side a bit .. causing her to hit the ball in a lopsided direction_. _

_"Uh oh .."_

**BAM!**

The volleyball hit some passerby, who was strolling along the beach. A volleyball isn't that hard, but with Aya's strong hits, it could hurt as much as a basketball. The person who was hit instantaneouly fumbled, and collapsed onto the sandy beach.

"Oh!" Aya yelped as she ran towards the person she hit. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Aya reached the person, who's face was down, and helped him up. Tatsuki and Mami also ran to the scene.

"Oww .. you should watch where you're throwing that thing," the pedestrian groaned. "You could really give someone permanent brain damage, you know," said the lad as he sat upright, rubbing his head.

Aya was confused for a second as she helped the guy sit up. A weird feeling inside her stirred, like this incident has somehow happened to her before.

Then, their eyes met.

Aya's copper eyes went wide in shock. She'd know those cool, slate orbs anywhere. She felt a suddent pang in her head, as if someone had just dropped a pan on her from above. Now, the only object that came into vision was that oh-so beautiful face in front of her own. She was utterly entranced and lost control of her senses. The feeling of the beach sand beneath her meant nothing anymore. It took her a second to actually remember how to inhale for oxygen. Everything from eleven years ago, from when she was seven, was now rushing back into a rushed chain of memories. Everything from the past flashed in a slideshow before her. The ball, the fumble, and that dialogue... it was all the same. She had not a single doubt in her now beguiled mind. This boy -- no, this _young man_ -- was the face she had longed to see for so many years now ..

"R- Rei ..?" she gasped.

The young man shot his eyes at her, stunned. This little girl knew his name? How? Why? His whole body felt numb and everything was blank. She had a certain charm, this girl. It was as if he knew her from a past life, or something of that sort. His only focus was on the electrifying young lady in front of him. The urge to touch her face .. the face of an angelic figure. He was afraid that the heat had gotten to him and this was all a hallucination. The lad looked confused for a while longer, until he caught a glimpse of a certain golden heart locket dangling from around her neck.

_"It .. can't be .."_

"_**The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again."**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER SEVEN - FUMBLE: END.**

_**Screaming Siopao: **_Wowowee! xD What a chapter .. whew .. sorry again for the long wait. summer's here! Woohoo, so now I'll update more, hopefully. Please review if you read my fic. It'd be much appreciated.


	8. Same Old Blood

_**Disclaimer: **_Mihona Fuji owns GALS!

_**Recap!:**_

_Then, their eyes met._

_Aya's copper eyes went wide in shock. She'd know those cool, slate orbs anywhere. She felt a suddent pang in her head, as if someone had just dropped a pan on her from above. Now, the only object that came into vision was that oh-so beautiful face in front of her own. She was utterly entranced and lost control of her senses. The feeling of the beach sand beneath her meant nothing anymore. It took her a second to actually remember how to inhale for oxygen. Everything from eleven years ago, when she was seven, was now rushing back into a chain of rushed memories. The ball, the fumble, and that dialouge ... it was all the same. She had not a single doubt in her now beguiled mind. This boy -- no, this young man -- was the face she longed to see for so many years .. "R- Rei ..?" she gasped._

_The young man shot his eyes at her, stunned. This little girl knew his name? Who? Why? His whole body felt numb and everything was blank. She had a certain charm, this girl. It was as if he knew her from a past life, or something of that sort. His only focus was on the electrifying young lady in front of him. The urge to touch her face .. the face of an angelic figure. He was afraid that the heat had gotten to him and this was all a hallucination. The lad looked confused for a while longer, until he caught a glimpse of a certain golden heart locket around her neck._

_"It .. can't be .."_

_**(End recap!)**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER EIGHT - SAME OLD BLOOD**

Sometimes, meeting someone for the second time can feel even more joyful inside than the first.

**o0o0o0o**

Utter silence.

Not a word escaped from their lips. Even Tatsuki and Mami didn't have anything to say at this point. They just gazed at the two people entangled on the white sand.

Everything was just happening so quickly. Aya was sure that the young man facing her was Rei. His eyes, his hair, his skin tone, and his facial bone structure were all the same. The only basic differences she could observe was his height and now deeper voice, which probably dropped an octave since they last spoke. They also met like this for the first time, when they were only seven years old. Surprisingly, eleven years later, here they were again. She had a gut feeling, a sixth sense if you will, that screamed this young man was Rei. The intensity of their stares could burn through each other's skin.

After a long minute, which seemed like hours, Rei finally broke the sharp silence by saying the first word.

"Aya .." he whispered. "Aya .. chan. It's .. really you." Rei couldn't believe that Aya held onto that golden necklace for all these years. This moment, he ousted all feelings of loneliness that he felt throughout his time without Aya. He believed that if she actually kept it, she must have cared for him somewhere in her heart all these years. Actually, if she had not worn the pendant today, he would not have recognized her at all. She looked so different now. She seemed so much more beautiful, mature, and sophisticated. Not to mention stronger and more athletic. His head was still throbbing, actually. He had a powerful urge to enfold Aya into his arms, but it seemed as if everything below his head went numb. "I can't believe it," he breathed.

This was all too much for Aya. She knew this was a happy occasion. She knew that she _probably _should be jumping for joy right about now. Yet, a single silent tear escaped from her almond orbs. "Rei .." she spoke, but could not say anything else. "Rei-kun," she was sobbing now. "Y-You're really here .. I missed you .. so much Rei-kun .."

Tatsuki stepped up in order to comfort his step-sister, but Mami stopped him in the process, signaling him to leave the two alone. No doubt that they understood this emotional re-meeting of the two best friends.

Rei stroked her back hesitantly, trying to comfort her. Her breathing eventually slowed back down to a normal rate. The two stood there peacefully, still having a hard time believing what was going on. That is, until Rei's phone startled them when it ran loudly.

Brriingg ..

Brriingg …

".. Aren't you going to answer that?" Aya questioned shyly.

"Nope," was his simple reply. He was enjoying this tranquil moment far too much and a phone call wasn't going to ruin it.

Another obnoxious ring.

"What if it's an emergency call?" she asked thoughtfully. Rei doubted that it was, but took the phone from his pocket with a sigh anyway. Aya was still polite, as always.

"What do you want?" Rei answered. Aya was surprised by his coldness. This wasn't the same Rei that she grew up with. Not the same friendly and gentle boy that was her best childhood friend. "Fine. Yeah, whatever, I'll be there soon," he bluntly stated as he clicked the "end" button. "That was Yuuya." Aya's face beamed, and Rei's heart skipped a beat. Of course, he managed to keep a straight, composed face.

"Yuuya? Oh, I miss him so much! He's here too? That's so great!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, we still need to unpack at the condo," Rei stated. "So, uhm, I guess I'll get going and leave you and your friends alone." Aya gasped, seeing she totally forgot about Mami and Tatsuki. She swiftly turned around. Mami was apply lip gloss and Tatsuki was playing some sort of game on his cell phone. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting about them.

"Rei, wait," Aya said as she called for Mami and Tatsuki. "This is Mami and Tatsuki," she introduced to her raven-haired best friend. Tatsuki stepped up first to greet Rei.

"Nice to finally meet cha bro! I'm Aya-ppe's step bro, yo!" the energetic monkey boy greeted and violently shook his hand. Rei looked a tad annoyed. But he was amused by the nickname _Aya-ppe_. Rei mentally laughed at it. Mami then pushed Tatsuki away. Aya sighed.

"_At least he didn't hand him a banana." _

"Hey! My name's Mami! It's awesome for you to finally visit our lovely islands here in Okinawa! I've be _dying _to meet you. Aya and I are like total best friends! We do everything together. As a matter of fact, we were about to go shopping for her birthday just now! OMG, like, did you know that--" Mami's blabbering was cut off by Rei.

"It's Aya's birthday?" Rei said out loud to himself. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting about the important date. He turned to Aya, who was shyly hiding behind Tatsuki. Mami chuckled.

"Why, yes! She's eighteen today," the honey-haired girl replied to Rei. The ice man smiled a tiny, devious smile as he walked up to the timid girl.

"Happy birthday," he greeted as he patted her head. "Geez, you're getting old, huh?" Aya beamed at his childishness. Her smile then turned into a pout.

"Mou, Rei, you turned eighteen months ago." Ah, like the good old times. She was starting to see the old Rei once again, just a little bit. This is what she truly missed.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stay much longer. Yuuya's expecting me back to help unpack," Rei said. "But, uhm, I guess I'll catch you guys later."

"Ookie! See ya later bro! Let's hang out soon!" Tatsuki suggested.

"Yeah! We can totally show you around or something!" Mami chimed in. Rei slightly smiled and nodded.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Rei-kun. Please say hello to Yuuya for me," Aya said. "And sorry for the little déjà vu incident earlier," she chuckled. He also couldn't help but let out an almost-inaudible laugh.

"I'll make up your birthday present another time," he stated. "I'll .. See you later, Aya-_ppe_." he teased.

Aya fumed. She believed that she had outgrown that nickname. And how dare Tatsuki go around calling her that to other people? But before she could start complaining, Rei gently embraced her. Aya blushed madly and let out a muted 'eep'.

"Bye, Aya-chan," he whispered in her ear.

"Ah .. G-goodbye R-Rei-kun," she stuttered. Rei could almost picture her cherry-red face and smiled warmly as he let her go.

Same old Aya.

"_**We only part to meet again."**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER EIGHT - SAME OLD BLOOD: END.**

_**Screaming Siopao**__**: **_Agh! It feels as if something is missing … but I don't know what that may be, so I'll just leave it at that! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!


	9. Theory

_**Disclaimer: **_GALS! Is owned by Mihona Fuji! Not me .. Sadly. D:

_**Recap!:**_

"_Well, it was good seeing you, Rei-kun. Please say hello to Yuuya for me," Aya said. "And sorry for the little déjà vu incident earlier," she chuckled. He also couldn't help but let out an almost-inaudible laugh._

"_I'll make up your birthday present another time," he stated. "I'll .. See you later, Aya-ppe." he teased._

_Aya fumed. She believed that she had outgrown that nickname. And how dare Tatsuki go around calling her that to other people? But before she could start complaining, Rei gently embraced her. Aya blushed madly and let out a muted 'eep'._

"_Bye, Aya-chan," he whispered in her ear._

"_Ah .. G-goodbye R-Rei-kun," she stuttered. Rei could almost picture her cherry-red face and smiled warmly as he let her go._

_Same old Aya._

_**(End recap!)**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER NINE - THEORY**

**Aya's room 1 AM …**

_Rei .. You've really changed all these years. But I really hope our time of separation didn't affect our unique bond .. Our friendship was really something .._

_You became really good-looking now, Rei. Hehe. I bet you had so many girlfriends in Shibuya._

_See? It's 1 AM and I can't sleep because of you .. I can't believe .. You're here in .. Okinawa. We're finally together again, Rei._

_I .. love .._

**o0o0o0o**

Click. Click. Click.

**Stomp! Bam! Clash!**

Aya's steps were graceful, unlike her step-brother's, Tatsuki Kuroi. He ran a few steps ahead, utterly excited about their first complete day of college. He shook various strangers' hands as he loudly introduced himself, opened random classroom doors, and ran all about the corridors of the fresh, new campus.

"Can you mature up a bit, Monkey Boy?" Aya's best friend Mami yelled, irritated. She did not want her perfect Honda family reputation ruined by a reckless boy who was always hanging around her and Aya. The tan blonde boy just responded by sticking his tongue out at the girl.

The entirety of the school was buzzing. Students were everywhere, chatting, laughing, and getting books prepared. The first day of school. Aya loved this atmosphere. She closed her eyes as she took in a big, refreshing breath.

"Ahh," the blue haired girl breathed in, and looked back at Mami. "I can't wait until-- oomph!" Aya suddenly crashed into a firm, broad surface. A man's chest. She caught a certain scent that was intoxicating to her. A vague citrus cologne, was it? She rubbed her nose and looked down embarrassed. "Ow .. S-sorry, sir."

"Don't call me sir," the young man replied. Aya's head shot up at the sound of the voice, and found a beautiful smirking face.

"_No way .." _Aya thought at once.

"Rei!? What're you doing here?" Aya blurted. As if seeing him at the beach yesterday wasn't brain boggling enough. Now they were both in the same university? She was about to fall backwards, until Mami caught her from behind.

"Watch where you're going, Aya," Mami whispered. "You know you're not exactly _poised_."

"Well, I do go to school here," Rei replied to Aya's question as-a-matter-of-factly. Aya heard a chuckle behind him and gasped when she saw who the laughing figure was.

"Yuuya!"

Mami blushed at the first sight of this "Yuuya" boy, as she looked over Aya's shoulder.

"Hello, Aya-san. It's good to see you again," Yuuya stated.

"Ah! Bro!" Tatsuki shouted and ran towards Rei as he saw him conversing with Aya. "You're attending this university too!? That's great! Ookie!"

Rei's face was not enthusiastic as the loud boy approached him, and Aya giggled.

"Oh, Yuuya, this is my step-brother, Tatsuki. And this is Mami, one of my friends," Aya introduced as she nudged Mami forward. Aya could read her best friend very well and saw her interest in Yuuya already. She acted like this many times back in middle school and high school, as well. Rei also wasn't oblivious to this fact.

"H-hi," Mami stuttered as she shook Yuuya's hand. _"So warm .."_

"Nice to meet you, Mami," the corn-blonde boy responded and also took her hand. His naievete overtook Yuuya once again, and he didn't even notice Mami's immediate liking towards him.

Suddenly, Tatsuki jumped into the picture. "Great! Now I have another brother besides Rei!" The energetic monkey boy viciously shook Yuuya's other hand. "It's cool for you to stop by Okinawa! You must think it's boring compared to Tokyo, huh? Well we have cool beaches here! Ha ha ha!"

"Tatsuki!" Mami interjected. "You're going to hurt Yuuya!"

As Yuuya and Tatsuki continued with their ferocious hand shaking and bickering, Rei and Aya stood still and looked on at their friends.

"Is he always like this?" Rei queried without looking away from the tan boy. Aya smiled.

"Yes, basically. But I love Tatsuki, like a real brother. In most ways .. Well, he sort of made me whole again when we were .. _separated_."

Rei froze. Tatsuki made her whole? So.. that must have meant Tatsuki was his _replacement_. Rei suddenly regretted ever coming to Okinawa. How stupid he thought he was for ever thinking that he and Aya could meet up agan and patch up their friendship. Of course, he wanted to see her again. He longed to see her angelic face. But.. did she really want to see _him_?

"I see," he bluntly stated. "I suppose I owe Tatsuki, for making you happy when I wasn't there to do it, huh?"

Aya's head snapped towards him. "Rei--"

**RINGGG !**

The first bell had rung, indicating that the day had begun.

"Oh, I'll see you around Aya-chan," Rei uttered as he walked forward. He was acting cold, unlike the Rei that Aya knew from her childhood. Like _ice_...

"I'll catch you later .." Aya whispered as her beloved best friend walked away along with Yuuya. _"Rei-kun .. Is that why you didn't keep in contact with me? Because you couldn't stand not being with me? To make me happy? Did you want to forget about me, Rei ..? You're so cold to me now .. But, why ..?" _

"Aya! Hello!? Earth to Ayaaa!" Mami blabbered. Aya snapped out of her little daze.

"Ah, sorry, Mami," The blackish-blue haired girl said. They were one of the only few students in the halls now. Even Tatsuki had run off to his class.

"Why haven't you told me about Yuuya before!? He's so .. So _perfect_."

Aya rolled her eyes. "Com'on, let's get to class."

And they did just that, as Aya pondered about her little 'Rei theory' for the rest of her first day of college.

The Okinawan islands were one of the hottest places in all of Japan. Yet, Rei Otohata truly was the coldest thing to inhabit the entirety of these tropical southern islands.

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER NINE - THEORY: END.**

_**Screaming Siopao**__**: **_OMFG! I'm SO sorry for not uploading a new chapter! I have been on some SERIOUS writers block. And I still am! But I've gathered all my mental strength to compose this chapter! Agh! Sorry again! Hope you liked it anyway. Review, if you still think I deserve it!


	10. Closer

_**Screaming Siopao**__**: **_Probably my last update of the summer! Sorry, I didn't get to update as much as I'd like to, because of my dumb summer-long writer's block. -gonk-

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own GALS! Nor do I profit from this fan made fic.

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER TEN - CLOSER**

"Amazing, Aya!" Mami yelled to her best friend, who was on the volleyball court. It was after school on their first day of college, and Aya was now in the middle of her tryouts for the team.

Aya was simply elegant. Her movements were so fluid and seemed effortless, yet they were quite potent. Great things come in little packages, as they say. Her bumps were impeccable, her sets were flawless, and her hits were powerful and accurate. Perfection.

"Go Aya-ppe!" Tatsuki yelled as he and Mami watched from the bleachers. He stood and was rapidly swinging his arms in random directions. Actually, he hit Mami a few times. "Fight sis! Woo! Yah!"

"Sit. Down. Now," Mami gritted through her teeth. "You're embarrassing me. Yuuya's right across the gym," she swooned. Tatsuki had the same reaction as Aya and rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, wonder where Rei Bro is. He's not standing with Yuuya," Tatsuki observed as he shaped his hands like binoculars and looked through them, as if they were of any help. He scanned the gymnasium for Rei, and found him across the gym as well, but a few yards away from Yuuya. Rei appeared to be completely engrossed in Aya's playing skills. His mouth slightly hung open and his eyebrows were creased with concentration on her moves. Tatsuki smirked, and let out a tiny laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mami asked, never taking her peripherals off of Yuuya's figure.

"I'm thinking that Rei is thinking that Aya has changed more than he thought since their childhood," Tatsuki said, grinning. Mami also searched the area to find Rei, and couldn't help also smiling at his astonished facial expressions.

**o0o0o0o**

"Whew!" Aya sighed after her tryouts, as she wiped her forehead with a towel. At this point, Mami and Tatsuki weren't in the gym anymore. _"Hm, they must have gone out to get some food." _Then, a hand holding a cold bottle of water outstretched to her.

"Nice playing," Rei said in a cool tone.

"O-Oh, Rei! I didn't know you were watching," Aya blushed as she took the water bottle shyly.

"I was just passing by to go to the parking lot, and I saw you playing. You're .. well, you're really something, Aya-chan," Rei complimented. Aya's cheeks blushed a shade deeper. Tomato transformation 87% complete. ((Bwahaha)).

"Th-Thank you, Rei-kun," she stuttered.

Then, Yuuya walked to them and also complimented Aya on her impressive playing. She was obviously not used to getting this much praise. She noticed a little book in Yuuya's hands as she was looking down. What did the title say? _"Okinawa .. Traveling?" _

"Are you wanting to go sightseeing, Yuuya?" Aya queried.

"Oh," Yuuya said scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, well, yeah, I just wanted to see which beaches were good and close by. Okinawa is known for its great beaches, so I'd really love to see some." A light bulb lit above Aya's head as she got an idea.

"My step-father owns a private beach which is practically in his front yard. It'll be free of charge and you can come as often as you'd like," Aya suggested. "The water is perfect and there are corals and fish and shells and .."

"Sounds perfect already!" Yuuya interrupted with excitement and he punched a fist into the air. "When are you free?"

"Hmm, today is Wednesday .. So, ah, Saturday at noon?" she replied thoughtfully, making sure she had nothing planned for that day.

"Great! Me and Rei will make sure to stop by and--"

"Excuse me?" Rei asked and cocked an eyebrow up at Yuuya. "I can't go. I'll be looking for a job. And so should you, Yuuya. We've already been here for a week now, and we'll be here for a while."

"Aw, com'on Rei, loosen up!" Yuuya said. "That can wait a week or so."

"We're bound to run out of money for food soon. Plus, I don't want to bother my parents about sending money," Rei bluntly pointed out. "We need to pay off that condo."

Yuuya sighed heavily. A sign of defeat, maybe.

"Please .. Rei-kun?" Aya asked as gently as a wind chime. "I'd .. I'd really like to spend more time w-with you," she timidly said as she blushed yet again and looked down at her sports sneakers. "W-we have a lot of catching up to do, you know.."

Rei stared at her, considering the matter. He did want to do some catching up with Aya, as well. He wanted to know everything that happened to her for the past .. what? Five years? It seemed like a century to him. But, Aya took his stare the wrong way and thought of it as an _annoyed glare_.

"A-Ah! Sorry! Y-You don't _have _to come," Aya said as she bowed numerously. "I mean, I'm sure you're busy what with unpacking and job hunting and--"

Rei interrupted Aya's pointless apology with a sigh.

"Stop apologizing. I'll go along with Yuuya to your place. Saturday right?" Rei said, regretting ever declining the request in the first place. Aya was such a child.

Aya's eyes lit up as an exquisite, bright smile replaced her weary frown. Rei's could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. _"That stupid, perfect face .."_

"Oh, thank you, Rei!" she exclaimed as she bowed once more. Rei rolled his eyes.

"Stop bowing," he ordered.

"Yes _sir_," she teased. Rei cringed_. Sir .._

Yuuya scoffed and Rei punched him in the arm. Aya laughed out loud and Rei put her in a headlock. Not too rough, of course.

"I'll show you who to call sir," he threatened playfully "You have some nerve to defy me." Aya laughed at this.

This close proximity .. The touch of his skin. Aya wanted to feel this _forever _..

"Ahh, stop it!" she yelped as she feebly swung her arms around. Yuuya smiled at their playfulness.

"_Maybe they can start something that never began in Tokyo," _he grinned. Yuuya was feeling quite happy for his best friend. Perhaps Aya could thaw the Ice Prince's heart and show him how to love; show him how to _live _again.

"Not till you say sorry," Rei replied. Aya retorted by sticking her tongue out at him and made a face, mocking him. "Now you've done it," he said as he slightly tightened his grip.

"Be careful Rei!" Yuuya warned, but was too late. Rei had overdone it.

"Ow! You're hurting me Rei-kun!" Aya sqealed as she gripped Rei's arm, attempting to pry it off. Rei gasped and immediately released his hold and held her to his chest to comfort her.

She was limp and held her throat as Rei's arms enveloped around her small figure.

"Aya!" he whispered to her roughly as she looked down. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Aya-chan, I didn't mean to--"

He was then interrupted by a short, bubbly giggle.

"Just kidding," she smiled as she lifted her head up to face him. "Got cha."

Yuuya sighed with relief_. "She's alright."_

Rei fumed. "What was that for?"

"Oh, just having a little fun," she replied slyly. _"I just needed you closer .." _was what she wanted to truly say. But not today .. Maybe she will never admit her feelings.

Ever since Rei's arrival, she could not stop thinking about him. Okay, so she only just figured out that Rei was in Okinawa about twenty-four hours ago, but those have been the most distracting twenty-four hours of her life. All she thought about was Rei. Realization hit her during this past day; an _epiphany_, if you will. Realization that .. she always had strong feelings for Rei all along, hasn't she? She wanted to tell him how she felt, but then again a part of her told her 'no'. They were just _meant _to be friends, right? Nothing more, nothing less.. and Aya dreaded that.

Rei sighed.

"_Totally a child .." _he thought, oblivious to the real fact at hand, but kept her in his arms anyway. He felt much warmer when he was with her. He felt wired, and every nerve-ending in his body was alive. This was totally opposite from what he felt when he was in Tokyo. She was like his vital source of life and energy. Rei realized something very important, as well. He realized that that he absolutely _did _need Aya to live. He realized that without her, he was just an empty shell; useless.

Rei realized that he was utterly in love with Aya.

"_**Come closer.."**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER TEN - CLOSER: END.**


	11. Secret Garden

_Final._

_**Disclaimer: **_DO NOT OWN.

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - SECRET GARDEN**

"You have a towel and sun block, right Mami?" Aya bouncily asked Mami as the two were up in Aya's luxurious room. The two young ladies were now changed into their bathing suits and waited impatiently for Yuuya and Rei to arrive on this wonderfully pleasant Saturday afternoon. Aya could hardly wait to be with her beloved best friend and couldn't sit stillfor hardly a second.

"Yes, yes. Goodness, you're so hyped up," Mami pointed out. "Excited about being with your lovely Rei-kuun?" she teased. Aya flushed.

"A-am not! It's just .. we haven't gone to the beach together in a w-while and--"

"Oh, save it Aya. It's okay, because I'm thrilled about getting to know Yuuya more," Mami yelped. "And plus, that annoying Tatsuki will be gone all afternoon. Who knew Para-Para lessons would come in handy someday?"

"Oh, Mami, don't say that. Tatsuki means well."

"Yeah, yeah."

Aya thought about Tatsuki as she sat on her bed, playing with seashells. He has really grown up since she first arrived in Okinawa. He was such a young, funny, and immature boy. And now .. well .. Aya guessed that nothing had really changed much. All she knew was that she was extremely grateful to have him as a step-brother. He was there when she had homesickness. He was there when she cried for Rei. He was there whenever she needed cheering up, basically. Without the blonde monkey lad, Aya would have dreaded Okinawa. She loved him, like a true blood brother. Like the way she loved Rei when they were kids.

Just then, Mrs. Hoshino knocked on the door and peeked in.

"Aya?" Mrs. Hoshino said. "I'd hate to interrupt, but your friends from Tokyo are here."

"What? Already?" Aya gulped and turned to Mami. "Is my hair okay? Is my bathing suit too skimpy? Is there anything in my teeth?"

Mrs. Hoshino giggled. "My dear, Aya. You look just beautiful," she said as she stroked her daughter's pig-tails. And Mrs. Hoshino was exactly right. Aya wore a green, white, and pink striped bandeau bikini that complimented her pure, pale skin quite well. She wore her golden engraved pendant from Rei to complete the ensemble, of course. There wasn't a moment that it wasn't around her neck. "You haven't seen Rei in a long time, hm? He's become quite handsome, don't you think?" Aya's mother continued.

"Ah, w-well, maybe a l-little," Aya stuttered as she played with her piggy-tails. Her mother laughed again, with Mami chiming in as well. Aya was horrible at containing her embarassment indeed.

Mrs. Hoshino sincerely looked at her beautiful daughter. She was so grown up now. She sat on the bed with Aya and hugged her by the waist, kissing her left temple.

"Aya, dear, I've always felt at fault for separating you and Rei," Mrs. Hoshino continued, as she caressed her daughter. "Because I can see .. how much you absolutely love that young man." Aya gasped at her mother's words.

"No, mom, nothing's your fault. I'm glad to be here with you, Ichiro-tousan, and Tatsuki. I love you, okaasan," Aya said as she hugged her mother. "And as for Rei .. I've always loved him. But maybe not that way. Maybe more of the way that I love Tatsu--"

"Oh, please," Mami huffed, interrupting her best friend. "It's apparent that you're head over heels for the boy. You wrote to him over and over again just until last year, even if he never responded."

"No, no," Aya denied as she shook her head. "I can't. How can I ruin our friendship? It was fate that we met. He saved my life when we were children .. And we were destined to be friends."

".. Maybe more," Mrs. Hoshino added with a wink. "It's okay Aya. If you love him, go for it. If he truly is your friend, he'll accept that." She patted her daughter's back. "Now go downstairs. Your prince charming is waiting for you. Both of you." She eyed Mami and smiled. Mami couldn't help but swoon and blush a bit. Aya rolled her eyes once again and giggled.

The two threw some clothes over their bathing suits, and headed downstairs; Aya being ready to meet her fate face to face.

**o0o0o0o**

"Ahh!" Yuuya stretched as he dug his toes beneath the hot, white sand. The sapphire blue waves crashed onto the shore, washing up tiny decorative shells that Aya always liked to collect. There was not a cloud in the beautiful, unflawed sky. "Today is perfect!"

Mami clung onto his arm and agreed with him. Yuuya smiled. The boy was still pretty clueless about the fact that Mami absolutely adored him. So naive.

"Look over here, Yuuya!" Mami shrieked as she pulled the corn-blonde boy away from where Rei and Aya stood to look at the little pools of water. "Aren't the starfish pretty?"

"Oh, hey those are pretty cool!" he responded, genuinely interested in the shellfish.

"Aren't the mollusks cool?" the ecstatic girl would ask. Yuuya responded with a nod and a huge grin, just like a sweet child.

Aya smiled at the two observing the pools as she and Rei sat on a couple of boulders. Mami and Yuuya looked so child-like and sweet together. She has never once seen Mami this happy with another guy. She felt so happy for them both. Only if she had the courage to play around with Rei like that right now. To play around with him like they were doing after her volleyball tryouts at school. To play around with him like they used to in their childhood. Why couldn't she bring herself do it? She loved being with him like that; it just made her fall in love with him even more.

She was too nervous to make a move on Rei, now. She had no motivation to start even a simple conversation. Heck, she didn't even know what to have a conversation about. All that ran through her mind was how much of a coward she was. She has always been the timid girl, and she hated herself for being like that. This was a critical moment for her, and she couldn't even part her lips to speak. What if he was disgusted with her confession? What if he felt awkward and didn't even want to be just friends anymore? What if he felt so uncomfortable that he took the next flight back to Tokyo? What if this, what if that. Aya was such a pessimist. And she knew that, too. The blackish-blue-haired girl sighed. Apparently, too heavily, seeing as Rei heard.

Rei glanced over at Aya. Big mistake. Whenever Rei laid eyes on Aya, it took him all of his concentration to make himself stop staring at her. This happened at their first meeting at the beach and at her volleyball tryouts, as well. Ever since Rei arrived in Okinawa and bumped into Aya, he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she had gotten. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to tell her that, too. But, he was afraid. Afraid that she would not accept him because of all those times he ignored her calls and never returned any of her letters. How stupid of him to do that. How stupid he was, Rei thought. He should have always been there for Aya and never allowed them to drift apart.

Regrets...

Rei continued to peer at Aya and now noticed that she actually was looking quite nervous and pale.

"Aya-chan? Are you alright? Do you want to go into the water too?" he asked concernedly.

Aya shook her head and took this opportunity to make her move. She was relieved that she wasn't the one who had to start talking first, and that Rei had actually spoken to her. All he had said to her so far was "Hello," and that was all the way back at her house.

"Actually.. I'd like to show you something," she said as she got an idea. She mustered all of her courage and gently intertwined her fingers with Rei's and lead him to the opposite direction of Yuuya and Mami, who were playfully splashing each other in the crystal clear ocean. She softly tugged him forward, signaling him to come along with her.

"What? Where are we--"

"Just follow me," Aya laughed as she ran and lead Rei away from the beach. Rei rolled his eyes and just did as he was told.

**o0o0o0o**

Rei cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked Aya after about fifteen minutes of walking.

He had been pretty patient and didn't ask any questions about where they were going and if they were almost there. He was actually just enjoying this simple walk with Aya. Walks .. yes, walks were good. They got to catch up on each others' lives just a tiny bit. Aya talked about her life so far in Okinawa and her family, including Hachiko. Rei talked about how he became a top model in Shibuya.

"Yes!" Aya exclaimed. "I need to cover your eyes. We're almost there, and I want it to be a surprise."

Rei sighed. "Fine, then get on my back and cover my eyes, shortie."

"Oh, no, I think a blindfold or a handkerchief will suffice."

"And are you carrying one at the moment?"

"Well, no."

"Then get on my back or else my eyes don't get covered at all," Rei smirked. "Unless I cover my own eyes, but, who knows? I may just get tempted and peek a tiny bit.." He knew he had won.

Aya huffed out a breath, but was submissive to Rei's will and shyly got on his back.

As she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, Aya could feel that same tingly feeling she felt so many years ago; the moment when Rei was putting her cherished golden heart pendant with her name engraved on it around her neck. The feeling made her face go hot as her fingers brushed along his tanned, hard chest. She inhaled the exhilarating scent of his hair and skin, which smelled like sunblock at the moment. She covered his eyes with her small hands and directed him on where to go. She felt his soft, long eyelashes brush up against her palms. She loved him, Aya was sure of that.

Rei could feel Aya's slim figure straddling his back. He could feel his heart race as soon as her soft chest pressed against his bare back. He could feel her warm, sweet breath on his neck. This is how he wanted to be with her. The years without her were much too painful, and her touch just seemed to wash all the former pain away. He loved her, Rei was positive.

The hot rays of the sun beat down on Rei and Aya. The unbearable heat mixed with Rei's current thoughts of Aya mounted on his back made him so hazy and longing that he didn't even hear Aya's next set of directions until she started shouting.

"No, Rei! I said go left!" Aya shouted as Rei was about to run into a sand dune. She was directing him where to go as her hands covered his eyes, but he seemed far more engrossed in his desirous thoughts right about now.

"Agh!" Rei cringed, as he snapped out of his daze. "Stop shouting! I'm right here."

"Sorry."

Rei sighed.

"Are we there yet?" he asked in a bit of a flustered tone. His patience was thinning. His annoyance grew because the ground beneath him kept becoming rougher and rougher by the second. Often times, he would trip or stumble over a lump of dirt or a rock. Aya wasn't heavy at all to him, but it _was _a bit hard to balance with her on his back. It seemed as if the sand was slowly disappearing and slowly being replaced by dirt and clay. It also felt like Rei was walking uphill, which didn't quite help him walk any better.

Aya giggled.

"Yes, we are, in fact," she said. Aya uncovered Rei's eyes. "Open your eyes, Rei-kun," she whispered alluringly.

Rei fluttered his eyelids to adjust his eyes to the piercing sunlight, and gazed at site upon him, and gasped.

He was standing upon a high earthy cliff, way above the blue waters below. The ocean breeze was cooler and fresher up here, and it tousled his hair all around his face. The cliff was covered with tall grasses and exotic flowers that he'd never seen before. The vibrant scents and colors astonished his senses. There was a small pagoda planted on the center of the high cliff. Rei could spot a canvas and paints in the pagoda, along with pretty shells all over the floor. This is how he knew Aya came here often. He could hear the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the bottom of the cliff below. He felt so at ease; so relaxed. It was like a Utopia.

"This is my garden, Rei," Aya whispered, sliding off of his back. "I .. wanted to share it with you."

"I- it's beautiful," Rei said, looking down at Aya beside him. _"Beautiful.."_

"Come see my paintings!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the pagoda. Aya loved going up to her garden to paint her surroundings; whether it be the sparkling ocean, abundant flowers, or the small critters in the sand. Rei soon followed, trying to chase her.

"Aya-chan, slow down!" Rei yelled, for he knew Aya was quite clumsy and might hurt herself, especially on this rough terrain.

"Why? Can't keep up with me?" Aya replied as she looked back and stuck her tongue out. She loved acting so carefree around Rei. She felt so comfortable with him like this. This is how she wanted to be with him. Not shy and timid. Not anymore.. Especially not around Rei. After all, they were best friends, right?

"Yeah, right," Rei scoffed as he caught up with Aya in no time, and took her by the arm. They both stumbled into a bed of delicate and radiant flowers. They both laughed as they fell, truly having a good time with just each other. No one could possibly ruin this. Their bubbly laughter echoed into the fresh air above them as they laid on the ground together, playfully wrestling around with each other.

Then, Rei's laughter abruptly stopped as he stared at Aya and listened to her wondrous laugh. It was like the sound of jingling bells, softly chiming through the ocean breeze. She was so beautiful to him; her slender body in her tiny bathing suit laying next to him on a bed of elegant gerberas and lilacs. Aya didn't notice him staring at her, but when she did, she blushed immediately and her laughter stopped as well. She didn't remember falling this close to his body.

"Aya," the dark-haired boy whispered. He was truly tempted to touch her; to make her his.

Rei traced Aya's jawline with the tip of his index finger, sending a shiver up her spine. It was about ninety-eight degrees out, but Aya had goosebumps. Rei drew his face forward as his hand cupped her hot, blushing cheek. It fit in his hand perfectly. Her skin was so soft and delicate to him. Like silk.

"R-Rei-kun.." Aya whispered as she began closing her eyes, also drawing closer to him. She rested her hand on his chest and could feel his heart beating. _"So.. perfect.."_

Well, it all _was _perfect. That is, until Hachiko came running along and started barking towards Rei.

"Woof! Woof!"

Hachi pounced on Rei and licked his face, greeting the lad. Both Rei and Aya immediately jumped up in surprise and were taken aback by the dog's sudden appearance. Rei dreaded the unforeseen interruption and grunted.

"Ugh! Get this mutt off of me," Rei said as he tried to block Hachiko's licks with his hands. Earlier that day when Rei was at Aya's house waiting for her, all Hachiko did was loudly bark at him, jump on him, and tug on his shorts. He was not expecting Aya to have a new companion living with her. Aya laughed.

"Oh, Rei, Hachiko loves you," she giggled.

"Well, I can't say that I feel the same way," Rei said in disgust as he pushed Hachi off of him and gladly gave it to Aya. He wiped all the dog drool and slobber off of his face, truly revolted _and _annoyed. _"Ugh, I almost did it. That was my chance.." _he thought reluctantly.

Aya took her beloved dog and started scratching him behind his ears. Immediately, Hachi calmed down at once and ceased his loud barking. Aya smiled.

"That's his favorite spot," she pointed out as she continued scratching behind Hachiko's ears. "Isn't it, Hachi?" she asked as she nuzzled her dog's nose with her own.

"_She's so cute." _

Rei suddenly had the backbone to once again attempt his earlier failed mission. He _had _to do it. It was now or never. He doubted that he would get another peaceful moment alone with Aya ever again, what with Tatsuki, Mami, and Yuuya being around. Oh, and dogs too.

"Aya-chan," Rei said. Aya slowly lifted her head to face him.

"Yes, Rei-ku--"

In a heartbeat, Rei's lips met Aya's. His lips perfectly curved around hers as if they were only meant for each other; like _fate_. Aya's lips tasted so sweet to him; like strawberries. He was in control, as his lips moved gently against hers. The sweet kiss slowly turned more passionately. She let out a soft moan as he softly bit on her bottom lip. His hands wandered to her slim waste as her hands played with his soft, raven hair. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She responded by slightly parting her lips to let him taste her. Aya took Rei's neck and moved his face closer to her, in order to deepen the loving kiss. Rei's hands roamed to Aya's back and pushed her chest to his. Rei grunted as he felt Aya's tongue seductively twirl around his. They continued on like this for a little while longer, expressing their true love to each other for the very first time ever. At last, their lips finally parted to take in a breath of air.

They had forgotten that Hachiko was still there since he was so quiet, until the dog licked at Aya's cheek and chin. Aya giggled.

"It looks like Hachi wants a kiss, too," she joked. Rei pouted the pout that he used to do as a child. The one that even _Aya _could not resist.

"Too bad," Rei said as he held Aya closer to him. "You're all mine."

Aya smiled. This.. this was all a dream right? _"Somebody, pinch me.."_

Rei stared intently at Aya and softly kissed her forehead.

"_Okay.. maybe I don't want to wake up from _this _dream just yet.."_

"Aya-chan," Rei whispered lovingly.

"Hm..?" Aya responded dreamily.

"I .. I'm sorry I ever tried shunning you away from my life," Rei sincerely apologized. "I-- I just thought that if I could forget you, I could forget the pain. I couldn't stand not having you by my side .. Everyday I woke up and you weren't there was just .. _horrible _.. I was extremely stupid to even think that I could _ever _forget you. Don't leave me ever again. I'm literally nothing without you. I turned into such a cold, soulless person when you left. I need you, Aya.." he said as he slowly drifted off and composed himself, because he was so sure that he was close to tears. Honestly, this was not like Rei at all. Pouring his heart out to a girl entirely was not likely of him. But, of course, this was not just any ordinary girl. "I need you so that I can _live _again," he continued. "I've always loved you .. Ever since we were children. But now I am so, so sure that .. that I .. that I am _in _love with you."

As all of this information soaked into Aya's mind, tears brimmed over her eyes and slid down her rosy cheeks. Everything she ever wanted to hear from Rei was said to her right now, at this very moment. In her own secret garden, her most favorite place in the world to be in. And now, she was there with the man she loved most. It was all too perfect.

"Aya? Aya-chan, don't cry," Rei said as he comforted her. His touch assured her that this was no dream at all.

Aya sniffled and sobbed as Rei held her closer to assure her that everything was okay.

"I'm such a coward," Aya said as she cried in his chest. "I wanted to tell you that first," she said in between sobs. "This all _has _to be a dream. Pinch me, please." Rei chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. You're here, I'm here. So please don't cry," Rei said as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. Aya calmed down, and Rei kissed the tip of her nose. "And no, I will _not _pinch you. This is no dream, Aya-chan."

He then nuzzled his face into her warm, strawberry-scented neck. Aya wrapped her arms around Rei's shoulders as he wrapped his around her tiny waist.

"I love you, my sweet Aya-chan," Rei whispered as he drifted into a calm sleep in his loving Aya's arms.

_Finally_, Aya thought. She can finally hear those words from the man she loves most. And she even could say "I love you, too," in return. How long she waited for those simple, yet meaningful words.

She let out a pleasurable sigh and smiled a heavenly smile, as she held her darling Rei closer. There they lay, under the sun in her own secret garden.

Aya felt so overjoyed.

She had been longing to confess her true feelings to her beloved best friend ever since he had arrived from Tokyo.

And now she knew that he truly loved her back.

Being in love with your best friend was such a beautiful thing.

"_**The seasons that I spent with you .. are here again."**_

**FOUR SEASONS**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - SECRET GARDEN: END.**

_**xx Only Human: **_I'm afraid that this is the end! Ironically, it ended on chapter eleven, which is my favorite number! Wooo. Hopefully, I can come back with more stories for you one day. But, whew, this fic took me over a year to write! xD Dang, I'm so lazy. But I hope everyone enjoyed this! I really loved the idea of Rei and Aya being childhood friends that are in love. -Smiles- Thanks to all!


End file.
